Harry Potter: The Child of Destiny
by dangerousakki
Summary: The summer after his Fifth year is going to be hard for our young hero, but it is time for the knight to suit himself up for the upcoming war, will he be a pawn of his headmasters schemes, or will he make his own chessboard and fight the Black king (First
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1 – Prologue

It was a beautiful spring day in the small neighborhood of Privet Drive. The birds were chirping the bees were humming; the neighbors were outdoors watering their plants, while having a chat with each other over the fences and discussing the latest news. The women were mostly in the kitchen but those who were outside were gossiping about the latest tabloids had said, most of their conversations started with the words _"did you hear the latest…."_. Kids were on the street on skateboards, children were playing in the park, and some were feeding the ducks and the geese in the ponds, people taking their dogs for a walk. From a certain point of view this all seemed perfect normal, but for the person residing in the second bedroom of 4 Privet Drive, this is a dream that he believed he could never be part of, because you see this person was not like those other _"normal" _people outside, this person couldn't enjoy the simpler things in life like the others, and the only thing that made him different from the others was the lightening shaped scar on his forehead, which destiny had marked him for facing far more darker things. This persons name was Harry James Potter or as his friends called him Harry and the rest of his kind called him the Boy-who-lived. By his kind we mean wizards, because you see Harry was just not your typical child of destiny, he is part of a segment of the world population that is different from the normal people, these people were a community blessed with magic in their blood, they could perform things which could only be fantasized by us in our dreams, but like every dream, they can also become your worst nightmare.

Since the dawning of mankind there has always been people who believed in the good of all, and people who would just about do anything to satisfy their greed for power, and control. Some call the former people of the light, saviors, hero's, etc, and the latter spawn of evil, dark lords, villains. An old saying goes something like _"Good always triumphs over evil",_ but the problem is after one villain is defeated another rises and the next one is more powerful then his predecessor because he wont make the same mistakes, so can the old hero slay down the new one, or does destiny have to produce another hero who can match with the new villain.

Light and dark, two terms used to define the world that we live in, but like the morning and the night can we survive without one of them, could you survive with the sun always in the sky and never see the moon and the stars, or never see in the sun and live in darkness. Thus without good there would be no evil and vice-a-versa. But what people don't realize is that there is dawn and dusk too, people believe in only in the morning and the night that they forget that you could also survive in the dawn or the dusk. Hero's believe if they use the same ideas as those of the villains they would stoop to their level, what they don't realize is that you can only defeat someone if you use the same weapons, in such cases the pen is not mightier than the sword.

Getting side tracked, we were discussing about our hero the child of destiny looking out of the window seeing a world which is on the other side of the glass which he can never be part of, let us talk about this boy. He defeated the darkest of darkest wizards at the age of one, this dark lord killed his parents first and used the same spell on him but somehow the spell backfired dispelling the spirit of the dark lord out of his body and leaving only a scar on the child face showing proof of him being hit by the darkest of all curses. This boy since that day lived with his relatives who always reminded him of what a freak he was, but one fine day he gets to know he is a wizard and is part of another world where he is famous. For the first time in his life he made friends, felt wanted and at home with his fellow classmates in Hogwarts. But alas our hero was not meant to have a easy life, he was forced to battle evil possessed teachers, giant sixty foot snakes that could kill you if you look them in the eye, overcome soul sucking creatures, survive a tournament and battle for his life with the dark lord after he regained his body, lose a friend in doing so, and lastly battle for the life of his godfather with his friends where in the end he lost his second last connection to his parents, and found out his destiny from his headmaster.

Some would say the hero must be somewhere around 25-30 years old to have survived such a life but never would they believe that young Harry achieved all this by the age of 15 going to be 16 this summer. Great things are still yet to come for the boy and let us see what is to come and what weapons destiny shall now provide him.


	2. Chapter 2 Of problems and Hedwig

Authors Note: The summer after his Fifth year is going to be hard for our young hero, but it is time for the knight to suit himself up for the upcoming war, will he be a pawn of his headmasters schemes, or will he make his own chessboard and fight the Black king (First Ever attempt at Fan Fiction, will be H/G eventually, powerful Harry with loads of surprises)

Chapter 2 – Of problems and Hedwig

Many things were going through our young hero's mind at the moment, from a third persons view point, it would look like he was admiring the view, but in actuality he was lost in his own thoughts and plagued by his inner demons.

"Why did I go to the ministry that night, why didn't I listen to Hermione, why did I believe that vision, why didn't Dumbledore warn me beforehand…" many questions arose in his mind, every day he would ask himself hoping an answer would come from somewhere which would help improve his mood, but alas none came. The grieve of losing his godfather was slowing killing him from inside, he felt he had matured far ahead of his siblings, things such as Quidditch mattered little to him at the moment, the only thing he wanted was to make those who ruined his life pay, he didn't care how he would do it but he only wanted revenge.

His owl hooted sadly understanding her masters distress, Harry looked at her and smiled "I am sorry I ignored you girl, tell you what why don't you go out and hunt for something and then we will sit and talk" even though he knew he must be sounding crazy trying to start a conversation with his owl, but for some reason he felt very close to his second friend he ever had after Hagrid obviously, Hedwig hooted once and flew out of the window.

Harry got up from his bed where he had been sitting on or the last hour or two lost in his thoughts, and opened his previous years books, "Might as well do something useful if I ever plan on fighting with Voldemorts stooges". He had already finished his 1st through 4th years books in the first 2 days, of arriving at his relatives home, he studied non stop since studying made him forget about his problems and his dismal future. "maybe I should ask Professor Dumbledore whether he could lend me some books", but then he squashed that thought out of his mind remembering how the old man had been using Harry as a pawn all these years and making up excuses for not answering his questions, he remembered all to well that he asked the headmaster, when he was in the infirmary after defeating Quirril in his first year, why Voldemort was defeated by him, and the old man avoided his eyes and told him he would answer later when Harry grew up, and he had the nerve of saying that Harry deserved to enjoy his youth, "What does the old man think that every kid goes through killing Basilisks and producing patronuses while they are in their school" said Harry in a very angry tone, unknown to him whenever he was angry there was a slight cackling in the air like too many static particles had surrounded him.

Trying to control his temper by breathing slowly Harry says "Better get back to the books before I get more angry and take it out on the Dursleys". The Dursley's for the first time in his whole life tried to be nice to him, "Maybe they finally realized I am not to be messed around with", but broke that line of thought remembering the warning they got from Harry friends and Mad eye Moody.

Remembering he had to write to the order every 3 days, Harry took out a parchment and wrote

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am fine; Muggles are behaving themselves, will send next letter in 3 days._

_Bye_

Even though he didn't want to sound rude, he hardly cared at the moment, he didn't ask to be mothered all the time, even though it was sweet at times when Mrs. Weasley did it, but right now he just wanted to be left alone to his thoughts. He put aside the letter to send it whenever Hedwig came back; he sat down to return to his books.

Hedwig returned three hours later, Harry sat down and starting talking to Hedwig while stroking her, he told everything to her about losing his godfather, his nightmares about Cedric and the ministry, fear of losing those who he held dear, she listened attentively, and whenever he was on the verge of tears, she would nip his ear in a affectionate manner, and stroke her head with his cheek showing her love for him. "I don't know how I would survive without you girl, sometimes in this room I feel like I should end my life, and end this pain, but then seeing you I remember I still have lot to live for, my friends for example, and it is still my duty to rid the world of the monster of a dark lord, and if I fall the world falls with me, I cant do that can I girl". Hedwig nodded in an understanding manner, "I wish you could talk to me you know, I feel you can understand and thanks, wish I could call for you whenever I want, in school I neglect you so much and still you are so understanding, thank you Hedwig, I really love you a lot", Hedwig started to stroke his cheek telling in her own way that she loved her master too. "Well its late now and I need to get back to studying, can you send this to the order, who ever you can find, can you do that girl?", Hedwig nodded and put her foot forward so that Harry could tie the letter there, then she gave him a another peck on his ear and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3 Letters and Goblins, and Siriu...

Chapter 3- Letters and Goblins, and Sirius

Harry studied till late at night till he fell asleep on his table and woke up when the sun was hitting him in the face, trying to forget his latest nightmare; he went to the bathroom to freshen up. Upon returning he spotted two owls waiting for him on his bed, the smaller owl looked like a school one, and the other had the seal of Gringotts attached to its neck. Wondering what the goblins wanted with him, he first opened the Hogwarts letter,

_Dear Harry,_

_Hedwig arrived last night at Headquarters while I was about to leave, for some reason she wanted to come with me to Hogwarts, and wouldn't leave my shoulder, so I bought her along, and since then she and Fawkes are having somewhat a long discussion, its quite funny to see her hooting continuously while fawkes would just listen with giving a whistle or a song, in reply. _

_Anyways getting sidetracked here, I wanted to ask you how you were coping, your letters are very short and extremely to the point, I understand you do not wish to speak with me at the moment and for that I understand, I deserve your anger, the older I get the more I forget how it is like when one is young. I am sorry your friends haven't send you any letter, it was my doing, I was trying to arrange a safer method of communication for you because owls can be caught by death eaters, give me a week at the most and then expect many letter from your friends. Please understand Harry that we all care for you here, your friends made it quite clear and in case of Miss Weasley very apparent by screaming at me that you needed to be known the reason for their lack of letters beforehand and you need someone to talk to, after that she blushed and ran off realizing who she was screaming to, she sounds very much like her mother at times. _

_Please don't hesitate to ask of anything from me, and if you want me can always meet at Mrs. Figg for tea to talk. Until then take care of yourself_

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

It was very sweet letter from the headmaster, but at the moment Harry was too pissed to even think whether this wasn't another of the old mans tricks or not, though he wondered about the reason for Hedwig's odd behavior but thought nothing of it. But the thing that really amused him was where the headmaster had said that Ginny had screamed on him, he could just visualize her standing in front of the old man with her hands on her hips and ranting on how the Headmaster was wrong in the way he was treating Harry, "So little Ginny is not so little after all", thought Harry, but then he realized that she had finally grown up and shown that last year, where she wasn't the shy 11 year old who would run out of the room whenever Harry came in, or but he elbow in the butter tray, he realized that she had her mothers strictness and love mixed with the mischief of her twin brothers, a deadly combination, never the less, she was not a child but a beautiful grown up women, and he appreciated her for thinking of his feelings, and being his friend.

Looking at the other owl with the Gringotts letter, he slowly opened up and read the letter

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We at Gringotts would like to send our condolences for the loss of your godfather, but there are important matters that have been brought to my attention, which must be dealt with immediately. I would prefer that you do not confide the contents of this letter to any person; I would like to meet you at the earliest at our Gringotts Branch in Diagon Alley. _

_Please understand Mr. Potter that it would be beneficial that we conduct our business at the earliest without any **disturbances **from any other party, where you would be at a loss. Please show this letter to any goblin at our bank and he would bring you to my office._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Goldsouk_

Head of Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley 

Strange, short and vague were some of the words that came to Harry mind after he finished the letter, but he picked up the obvious reference of the word disturbance, that meant if Harry did not go at the earliest some things could be hidden from him. He took out some clothes got dressed, checked out of the window for any order member, he couldn't spot anyone out of the ordinary, but he did see a women walking her dog, and then she tripped and fell and got back on her feet quickly, as if a common occurrence, "So Tonks is on charge today, that would make things simple". He opened his trunk and took out his fathers invisibility cloak, and after putting it on himself checking to insure he wasn't uncovered anywhere since the cloak was now a little small for him after his growth spurt this year, he went out the back door towards the street leading outside of Privet Drive. After 15 minutes of walking with the cloak he went to a side alley and pulled it off himself. Checking to insure that the street was clear he came out and raised his wand in his right hand.

A loud bang indicated the arrival of the Knight bus, and Harry quickly covered his scar with his hair. Stan recognized him immediately "Oye Nevelle how are ya, where do you wanna go? ", "The Leaky Qualdron Stan, and thanks I am fine, though I will pay you 15 sickles extra if you could make it quick", Stan winked at him and told Ern to go straight to the Leaky Cauldron without any stops.

The Knight bus was as always a somewhat nauseating experience, but ended soon thanks to Stan. Getting of from it and going straight through the Leaky Cauldron without meeting anyone's eye, Harry found himself in the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Without stopping at any shops Harry made his way to the bank, and went to the nearest goblin and produced the letter out of his pocket, "Mr. Goldsouk is expecting me", the goblin eyed him and Harry showed his scar for conformation, and then the goblin relaxed slightly, "Sorry Mr. Potter one can never be careful nowadays, please follow me". Wondering why the goblins were checking him for, when they have always been neutral in the war, and many death eater families have their money stored with them, they have nothing to fear from wizards, when the goblins themselves control the entire wizarding economy. The goblin led him through a long narrow corridor where there were many doors with plaques on them indicating the name of the person who the office belonged to, he even passed the office with the title "Bill Weasley, Curse Breaker", remembering when Bill told him he was employed by the Goblins in his fourth year.

They finally reached a door at the end of the corridor where two goblins were standing guard outside the door with long swords, and looking quite menacing in their armour, the goblin that was leading Harry nodded to one of the guards who went inside through the doors informing the manager of the arrival of his guest. A moment later the guard came back and said, "Mr. Souk is waiting for you sir". Harry went inside the office where he first noticed the rich decoration indicating whosoever this office belonged to had to be rich and very powerful. On one of the walls many different types of weapons were placed, even some muggle firearms, "I see you are admiring my collection of weapons", Harry turned his head to see a goblin standing in front of him, he looked quite old for a goblin, but was dressed in the finest robes, "Yes quite a fascinating collection, I see you also have a interest in muggle firearms?" inquired Harry, "Indeed the firearms are a recent purchase, but must say I am quite impressed by them, they can shoot through most shields that wizards use, and most of the Pureblooded wizards don't know what they are", "Are you planning on using this on anybody?" replied Harry, the goblin laughed "No Mr. Potter I am just a banker, I do not involve myself with the conflict of humans, though the dark lord is proving to be quite a pain, even though we are neutral in this war Mr. Potter we are afraid the outcome if the dark lord wins will not be in our favor", said the goblin, "Harry", "Excuse me I don't understand Mr. Potter" replied the goblin to Harry comment, "No please call me Harry, I don't like things to be that formal" replied Harry.

"Indeed as you wish Harry please have a seat, would you like something to drink, before we start discussing the main reason I have asked for your presence in my bank", "No that's ok, please continue, your letter made me very curious so as to speak" replied Harry. "Harry your godfather had left you a pensieve in our care in the case he died, also he said before I start discussing important topics, you must view the memory he left for you in it."

To say Harry was not shocked would be an understatement, Sirius left him a memory of him for Harry to view, after all those nights of wishing he could see Sirius one last time, he finally had a chance, tears were about to spill from Harry's eyes on hearing what the goblin had said, taking a few moments to compose himself, Harry asked to see the pensieve. The goblin pulled it out of a drawer in his table and placed it in front of Harry, "Please take your time, and whenever you are finished come out and we will discuss the other matters".

Harry put one of his fingers in the pensive and the next thing he knew he felt like he was falling, when he felt the ground under his feet, he slowly opened his eyes and what he saw made him start crying, Sirius was standing in front of him smiling, and looking just like he did, when Harry saw him during Christmas last year.

"Hello Harry, How are you?" said a happy smiling Sirius


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius’s Will & the Potter Va...

Chapter 4- Sirius's Will the Potter Vault

"Hello Harry, How are you?" said a happy smiling Sirius

These simple words had Harry on his knees in front of the image of his godfather, with tears falling from his eyes, after so long of having nightmares of Sirius falling through the veil, and then coming out and blaming him, he could finally see a happy smiling Sirius.

"So Prongs Jr., I asked you a question, are you or are you not going to reply?"

Harry was shocked, he had only limited knowledge about pensieves, and what he could gather from that, you could only view memories in it, not a conversation with a memory.

A seriously confused Harry replied, "I am fine, but how can you understand what I am saying?"

Sirius looked like he was trying to understand what Harry just said, then he replied "Well you see Harry I went through a lot of books in the Library of Grimmauld place and I found this spell in one of em, that could allow a somewhat interactive conversation in a pensieve if the correct question is asked, so I recorded a lot of answers to some of the questions I had expected you wanted answers from, and voila a interactive memory is the result, but you must remember I did not anticipate all the question for which you wanted answers, so you have to word your questions correctly and hopefully I recorded a correct answer. But before we move onto that area I must first tell you some important things which you must listen to me carefully and not interrupt in between no matter what"

Harry wiped his tears, and sat down and listened to Sirius attentively, "I Sirius Orion Black, of sound mind and perfect mental health", Sirius winked here which made Harry laugh but never the less continued to listen, " being the last of the noble house of the Black make my god son Harry James Potter the last of the noble line of the Potters my rightful heir, the black family vault no. 12-15 will be placed under Mr. Potters control, and only his control, for him to use for his own wishes, vault no.16 will be given to Mr. Remus J. Lupin, Vault no. 17 to Ms. Nymphadora Tonks, vault 18 to the noble line of the Weasleys under Mr. Arthur Weasley and his family. Vault no. 33-40, which were the family vaults of the Potters which were under the control of Mr. Potters guardian namely me, to be kept aside until Mr. Potter reached of age will be given to him, even though Mr. Potter is an underage wizard, the Wizarding Law of 1204 states that if a underage witch or wizard loses his guardian without the guardian appointing a replacement in his place, the underage wizard will be given the rights of adult wizard, and will be given the legal status of a adult wizard no matter what his age may be. The property of 12, Grimmauld place will be also given to Mr. Potter, even though I allowed it to be used by Albus Dumbledore, and all other properties of both the Blacks and the Potters are now to be in Mr. Harry Potters name for him to use as so he sees fit. This is and was the last will and statement of Sirius Orion Black."

When Sirius finished Harry's mouth dropped, Sirius was giving him a cheeky grin, Harry couldn't utter a word for at least 15 minutes, it was difficult for him to digest that he inherited soo much, and there were family vaults in his name, he always thought that the vault he usually visited had all the money he had, but it did make some sense now, since his father was a pureblood thus he must have a lot of money and since he is the last Potter, he would inherit it all. The only word that came out of his moth was "WWWhaaatttt.."

"Ah you finally got your speech back", Harry blushed when his godfather said that.

"How rich am I" said a still shocked but more coherent Harry

"I don't know the exact number, but very, you will have to ask the manager that, also before I forget to mention, in both the Black, and Potter vault, there will be a family ring which is always worn by that of the Eldest Male Heir of the family, which now being you, since I have made you my heir you have officially now become a Black as well, thus please insure that you wear both rings, I don't know why but I was always told this, that whether it be by blood or other reasons the heir of the black fortune must wear the ring to be allowed on the black estates, and when a heir dies, the ring automatically comes back to the vault, also there is a myth passed in the family that family rings are magical, I don't know, me and your father never found out, but anyways just wear the rings always from now onwards.", Harry nodded to this.

"Now I know you have many things you would like to discuss with me but right now you have many papers you must sign which the manager will present, when you have the time come back here and then say Sirus we have discussed the will, and then we will be ready to talk about other things"

Not wanting to leave but understanding that it is important that he finish with the paperwork fast, Harry said goodbye and came out of the pensieve.

The manager was looking at him intently, and asked "I know the part concerning what was written in the will since gringotts also has a copy in written of that, was there anything else that your godfather asked us to do?" asked the goblin

"No"

"Very well then if you would sign these papers please, they include the rights of ownership of the vaults of both Potters and the Blacks, and also the transfer of the other vaults to the other beneficiaries, the red form is the Ministry of Magic form which after signing will make you an adult wizard where you can enjoy all the rights enjoyed by an adult such as voting in the elections, apparition license, to use magic in summers, etc."

Harry signed wherever the goblin asked him to, after doing so for half an hour since there were a lot of documents that needed signature, some even required blood, such as one form required him to give blood so that the Black family vaults recognize him as their owner, to which Harry was confused, but kept aside to be asked later. So after signing many forms, Harry put down the pen while the manager checked to see if anything was left to be done.

"Well Harry it seems we are done here, now your god father asked for you to wear the family rings, am I correct?"

"Yes"

" Well then lets go to both the vaults and then you can see have much wealth you have under you now"

The goblin got up and went to a wall on the left side of his desk and pushed a button there, the wall opened a hole where a mine cart was waiting.

"If you would follow me Mr. Potter"

When they Mr. Souk pressed a lever and the cart started moving, "Tell me Mr. Souk how come the manager of Gringotts himself is helping me when he can ask his subordinates, no disrespect meant towards you, but I was just wondering"

The goblin smiled and spoke, "No disrespect meant, and the reason is that as of now Mr. Potter you have just become the richest wizard in the whole of Britain, both the Potters and the Black themselves were rich, but joining two fortunes makes you the richest"

Harry eyes popped out from hearing this "Are you serious, me the richest"

"Yes Harry, as of now you are our most valuable customer"

"Uhh ok, also I was wondering why is there so many different vaults that are given to me, why not put them altogether in one"

"Well Harry you see when Gringotts was first build, every vault was built with some specifications, and after years of losing many pure bloods and family vaults passing on to different families, many families came into control of many numerous vaults, your family now compromises itself of around 5 different magical families"

On seeing Harry's confused face the goblin continued, "You see Harry purebloods intermarry a lot, and if the last male of one family died without a heir to the family the eldest sister or female in the family will get control of her family vaults, your great grandmother and your was one example, when the last male Gryffindor died in 1875, the Gryffindor fortune came under the control of the Potters"

More shocking news, _I am related to Gryffindor line, god damn it_, thought an angry Harry, _more things to make me famous_.

"Something I said disturb you Harry"

"Never mind you said 5 tell me the two others"

At the very moment they arrived at the vault. "Well I guess I should tell you before you enter, the fourth will be the Matadors whose line ended in 1934, and the Anguifers in 1955."

Harry nodded _thank god at least they weren't that famous_.

"Now Harry place your hand on the dais placed on the left side of the doors, this will only be required today, since you are not wearing your family ring, later you must show the ring to the lion head and he will allow you through"

_Lion head what lion head_, thought Harry. Then he noticed a green eyed Lion on the door looking at him, "It almost seems alive" mumbled Harry

Never the less the moment he put his hand on the dais the lion roared, and then a door appeared under the head, and the lion nodded to him.

" After you Harry"

Upon entering Harry was shocked to see the inside of the vault, it looked like a house, well a house with a sitting room, and there were many portraits on all sides of the vaults, all of them covered, it seemed like every inch of the vault was with portraits.

"One of your oldest ancestors decorated the vault, and since then they have included portraits of every ancestor from what ever line comes under the Potter's, if a new line is added then a copy of the original portraits of that line will be included here unless the portraits do not want to be included here. Your ancestor believed that if a Potter ever needed help the portraits could try and help. Right now they are all asleep, but once you wear the ring they will awake and recognize you as the rightful heir. Now if you would follow me I will take you to the ring."

Harry followed the goblin where he opened a door at the end of the room, he noticed that the portrait room could be the size of the great hall, but not as high, he could see many portraits belonging to all five families, he wondered if Godric Gryffindor himself had a portrait here, then he suddenly realized with a chill that his parents could also be here, with Sirius.

_Better not think about that now_, thought Harry

When he entered the room, which the goblin went into, he found another sitting room, but the difference was that there were no portraits here, and in the middle of the room was a pedestal holding only a ring.

He felt like he was drawn to the ring for some reason, and when he came near it, something like a magical shield dissolved from around the ring.

"Put it on Harry"

He nodded and picked it up, it was a plain golden ring with the Potters Insignia in it, a coat of arms, with a Phoenix, Griffin, and a dragon, with a bluish-green background, and the moment he put on the ring, he felt a charge going up his body, first it was tingly then he started really hurting, he fell on his knees because of the pain.

"I am sorry Harry, but the bonding of the ring to you will be a little painful"

The ring felt like it was burning his hand, and when the pain stopped. The lion head became present on the wall with his green eyes sparkling as if it was alive, and spoke "Hail to the Heir of the Noble Line of the Potters, Welcome young Master I am Titus, call for me if you need any assistance, your ancestors, have requested an audience with you"

"Most old family vaults have a keeper, as I said before with many vaults coming under the control of the purebloods, we goblins thought it would be prudent to have gatekeepers to keep track of the money, and they are very powerful, and fiercely loyal to their master. No one has ever passed one, and they are never wrong about the contents of the vaults, they know more about what lies in the vault than even us, because most wizards like their secrecy, and in providing with gatekeepers they can have all the privacy they want."

_There are more and more new things I learn in the wizarding world_, thought Harry.

The ring was now cool, to the touch, and felt nice on his left hand where he put it on his ring finger.

"Ok lets meet my audience"

With that he and the goblin went out of the room, to be greeted by all the portraits saying in unison, "Greeting young Heir"

"Hello" said Harry

"Harryyyyyyy" screamed a woman from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 Finishing the Gringotts Work

Chapter 5- Finishing the Gringotts Work

Harry turned around and was met with the portrait of his mother, with tears in her eyes, and next to her was his fathers, who moved to his mothers portrait to comfort her.

"Hi mom", for the second time that day he was on the verge of tears.

"Harry I will be outside talking to the gatekeeper and checking some things, why don't you come outside whenever you are finished" said Mr. Souk.

Harry nodded without breaking eye contact with his parents.

"Oh James look how much he has grown up" said a tearful Lily.

"There there Lily, I am sure the real Lily must be outside waiting for him" said James

"Yes I am sure you are right, this is the first time I i.e. we are activated I forgot that I am a portrait, how silly of me"

"So Harry where are our real selves, I am sure your dad and Sirius must be running around pranking people, and also did you have any siblings" said Lily after wiping her tears.

Harry didn't know how to tell her that she was never there for him, that the portrait was all he had of his mother; he thought he handled enough emotional problem for one day.

"Actually Harry why don't you go and visit the other vaults while I explain to your parents the situation", Sirius came from his portrait and winked at Harry.

"Sirius what are you doing here, actually I just realized that a portrait can only be active if the person who it belongs to is dead" said a shocked James.

"Go Harry come later then we will all talk but go right now" said a sorrowful Sirius who knew that Harry couldn't handle all this right now.

Harry nodded and left without a word.

When Harry went out of the vault, he saw Mr. Souk talking to the gatekeeper in Gobbledygook.

_I wonder what they are talking about_, thought Harry

Then suddenly the ring he was wearing warmed a little, and he felt a little a lightheaded

_Whoa what was that, _when the haziness left and he tried to concentrate on what the goblin and the gatekeeper were saying, he was shocked when he started to understand, what they were saying, "…yes Titus I agree Harry needs an alternative way to come to and fro into the vaults, also I will provide an enchanted bag so he never has to keep on returning to get money"

The goblin saw him and then told Titus, "Keep me informed if Harry needs something from the Goblins, and bye"

_Well he must have switched to English when I started getting dizzy_, thought Harry

"Well Harry shall we move onto the Black main vault or would you like to see your money as well."

"Lets move to the black vaults, I will look through the money later" replied Harry

They followed the same procedure there also, with the exception, that the black gatekeeper was a snake named Greta, the ring again was painful maybe more too, because both the potter and the black rings morphed into one, where the coat of arms now had a snake in it, a black cobra to be precise.

"Harry the gatekeeper wonders whether you would like to make the Potter and Black vaults into one, in doing so the gatekeeper of the blacks will no longer be needed since Titus can control any number of vaults."

"Hmm, no is it possible to have two gatekeepers as well as put them near each other?" inquired Harry.

The goblin thought for a second then spoke, "It has never been done before but yes that is very much possible, the 8 vaults of the blacks will be shifted near the Potters, since you now own a majority of the old vaults with the gatekeepers, we will provide this too you, but it will take a couple of weeks."

"Yes time is not a problem, and what do you mean majority of the ones with gatekeepers."

"Well Mr. Potter gatekeepers are a complicated bit of magic to construct, it takes 50 goblins to work together and combine their magic to make one and thus are terribly expensive to make, Titus actually to the Gryffindor's before the Potters, your family didn't have one before him. Even the Anguifers and the Matadors didn't have one. There are a total 4-5 gatekeepers in this branch and before you ask I cannot tell you whom they belong to, it's our policy. So you can have two gatekeepers from now onwards, I must say your vault will be the most impressive when the work is finished," said a very excited goblin.

"Very well now lets get back to your office and conclude our work" said Harry hopping into the cart.

During the ride to the manager's office, Harry was admiring his ring, thinking of Sirius and his parents, and how and when to face them.

In the office, the manager gave Harry options of a credit card, or an enchanted bag for both muggle and wizarding money.

"I will take both, and how safe are they"

"Only you can use them Harry, since now you are wearing the family ring, I have enchanted them to only respond to those wearing that ring, which of course only you can wear and no one else, and if they do their hand will start burning, a safety measure the ring has."

Then he provided the bag saying he would just have to put his hand into the bag and say the amount, the bag after confirming his identity would give the money, but the only problem was that one could only withdraw 5000 galleons from it, luckily he was taking the other option as well, where there was a 20,000 limit, per day, and 25, 000 was enough, actually more than enough said Harry with a laugh when the goblin explained everything to him. He shrunk the pensieve, and put a anti-spilling charm on it, and put it in his pocket glad that he could now do any magic he wanted without owls from the ministry bearing down on him.

"Well Mr. Souk it was a pleasure doing business with you today, oh before I forget I heard you tell Titus that you will arrange for a way for me to come and go to my vault without the problem of going through the lobby", inquired Harry

The goblin gave him a funny look, but then his eyes fell on the ring, and he smiled and said, "Yes Harry I will need to work on it, I will send you a letter when it will be done"

"Very well then until next time then" said Harry before leaving the office and covering his scar again, and leaving Gringotts.

Authors Note: Well I am sorry for making the scenes soo long, I was planning actually much more but then I thought better not do it now. The reason for explaining so much has reasons, which only will become clear as the story progresses.

Also if anyone is interested in becoming my beta reader since I might miss some mistakes, then the help would be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6 Its Shopping Time Part One

Chapter 6- Its Shopping Time Part One

Coming out of Gringotts, Harry double-checked whether his scar was covered, _wouldn't wanna be recognized by order members or death eaters_, thought Harry.

While descending the steps of the banks, Harry was thinking whether he should return to his relatives place before anyone finds out he is missing, but then he thought _who cares I am an adult now without any guardian, hell with Dumbledore's orders I deserve to splurge my newly acquired wealth. _

Thinking it would be better if he purchased some clothes for himself since he had outgrown his old ones, and anyone who knew him personally would recognize him in his hand me downs, Harry marched towards Madam Malkins.

Upon entering he found the shop to be empty, "Hello anybody there"

"Just a minute, please make yourself comfortable I just have to put away the stock that has arrived" replied a woman's voice.

_Sounds familiar_, thought Harry while he sat down on the sofa next to the door.

"Harry what a pleasant surprise, How are you doing?" Harry looked up to see his old Quidditch Captain Angelina Johnson standing in front of him; she was wearing a red colored top with blue jeans, which was quite body hugging making Harry's eyes bulge out upon seeing her perfect figure which was usually hidden under robes. What surprised him more was that when he got up she hugged him, and he could not help but enjoy the feel of her warm body pressed into his.

"Angelina what a surprise, what are you doing here, and I am fine thank you," said Harry while detaching himself from her hug.

"Well the N.E.W.T.'s don't come out till the end of June, so thought might as well pass my time and earn some money, between you and me this job is safer then working with the twins" replied a smiling Angelina, "So what can I do for you today Mr. Potter, need a new set of robes or a new wardrobe"

"Well I just inherited a lot of money and I need a LOT of clothes, when I mean lot of mean everything robe, dress robes, dueling robes, some dragon armour if you have and anything else you can recommend, money is no problem." Replied Harry while counting out the number of things he planned to buy from a list, which he had compiled a couple of days back.

Angelina's face had an expression of shock when she heard what Harry had in mind to buy at once, but then brought herself out of her stupor and pulled Harry to the nearest mirror while she took out her wand and pointed at the measuring tape, which started to take his measurements.

"What type of cloth would you be interested?" asked Angelina while going through random racks and pulling out some robes for Harry to try.

"The best money can buy, also anything that is very spell resistant, and also potions resistant, I need whatever safety I can get this year."

Angelina stopped for a second, and then looked like she was contemplating something, after a moment came to a decision and said "Harry we provide robes for Aurors and hit-wizards as well, I could give you the same material, but recently Madam Malkins has come into possession of a rare type of cloth which is very light but quite strong, she says it won't be as strong as an armour but if a person uses both, he or she could be safe from most lethal curses if not all. It is called Acromantula Silk, made by combining cloth with the web of a Acromantula, it is horribly expensive, but if you want, we have one robe ready as a sample to show customers, I could show you that and then you can tell me if you want that material."

Harry's mind was made up the moment he heard about its name, and was sure no matter how expensive it was, he would only use that material for his latest clothes, but thought should check it out once in case it gave him something as silly as a rash.

"Yes that would be nice, also I know this sounds silly, but I was wondering why you were wearing muggle clothes, do you sell these here to." asked Harry while he was going through the catalogue on the side table for custom made dress robes.

The moment she heard a confirmation from him she ran to the end of the store to get the robes, and Harry heard her say "Yes its was actually my idea for Madam Malkins, I told her if she were to charm muggle clothes with the same charms she puts on wizarding robes, she could increase her sales because then the muggle-borns would want to purchase outfits from her, and also she would be the first one to try and improve the old styles of the wizarding populace, and thus making huge profits, that's why she had me wearing muggle clothes today, told me I would get a bonus for each muggle outfit I sell" she finished speaking and stood in front of her holding a plain black robe.

To him it looked like any other robe you would see people wearing, but the moment he put it on he could feel the difference, it felt strong, even though it was very flexible and light, he couldn't describe the feeling, but he knew he would only leave this shop if he had one of these with him, "It feels amazing, I don't care about the price I want 4 plain black robes with hoods that can cover my face easily, 7 school robes for summer purposes, 7 for winter, 5 dueling robes, 1 potion resistant robe, 15 pants, 8 robes for everyday purposes, 2 winter cloaks, 2 dress robes and whatever muggle clothes I want to buy in this material and not any other, and I want at least one robe and one set of muggle clothes to wear by the end of this day, others you can have them delivered to me by owl"

Angelina looked like Christmas had come early for her, and before she said anything, Harry spoke again, "I also want whatever charms you can add to the clothes like weather charms, height increase and size increase charms, in other words every charm that you can put on it, I want it."

With that said Harry couldn't believe it if he hadn't been in the shop to witness it, Angelina fainted.

It took him 1 hour to finish his business in Madam Malkins, but it was worth the effort, Angelina was giddy the whole time after Harry enervated her, she gave him the robe that was the sample piece, and told him he could come back in an hour to at least pick up 1 set of clothes, others would be delivered to him the next day, she had actually closed the shop for him, and when Madam Malkins came and questioned her about her odd behavior, Angelina introduced him and told the order he had requested because they had finished with choosing the clothes he wanted from the catalogues, because he wanted everything custom made.

Madam Malkins fainted upon seeing that the total sale of the order was coming to somewhere around 7000 galleons.

Harry left the shop with the sample robe, which luckily had a hood, which made it easier for him to hide his face. Remembering that he had more items on his list Harry walked into Ollivanders.

The shop looked just the same, like when he first walked into it when he was 11, he went up to the desk and looked around for the eccentric wand maker, not able to locate his presence Harry thought maybe he should make his presence known, "Hello anybody here"

Mr. Ollivander walked out from one of the racks, which were where he put the wands at the back of the shop. Harry lifted his hood so the man could recognize him.

"Ahh Mr. Potter how are you today, 11 and a half inches, with a core from a phoenix, one of my more powerful wands." Said Mr. Ollivander from behind his desk."Anything wrong with that one, I daresay I hope you haven't broken it"

"No actually I was wondering if I could get a wand holster, and also" checking that no one was around to listen in on their conversation he continued "whether it was possible I could get another wand for myself."

"Sadly Mr. Potter you need to have a certified letter from the ministry, or must be part of the law enforcement to be sold a second wand, it is illegal to have more than one otherwise." Said Mr. Ollivander while he was lost in his own thoughts

Harry was about to leave the shop disappointed when Mr. Ollivander spoke again looking straight at him, "But Mr. Potter I am not the only wand maker in existence, since my business usually deals with students of Hogwarts, or law enforcers, I am under heavy scrutiny by the ministry. They provide me materials that I cannot procure by myself and I must give them a detailed report of the number of wands that I have sold, and to whom"

Understanding the hidden meaning behind his words, Harry asked in a whisper, which only the wand maker could be able to hear "Suppose I was to look for another wand maker where would I have to look"

"There is a shop in Knockturn Alley, called Boris's shops for Miscellaneous Items , Mr. Boris and I are old friends, tell him Willy has send you, he will understand" replied the wand maker in the same tone that Harry was using.

Then stood straight and took out two wand holder, and in one of them he put a piece of paper and winked at Harry, and said "That will be 50 Galleons Mr. Potter, the wand holders are made from Basilisk skin very hard to come by and thus very strong, as long as the wand is in the holder no one can remove it magically or physically but yourself, neither can the person unstrap it from your arm or where ever you put the holder. You need to practice drawing your wand from the holder, which will come out with a flick from your wrist – like this" the wand maker showed him how to strap it, unstrap it and how to withdraw his wand.

With that he left the shop, and took out the paper from the wand holder, which had the address of the shop in knockturn alley.

Realizing that he wanted to first purchase some more items before he ventured into the dark alley, he moved onto to purchase some potion ingredients, after that realized he didn't have any space in his old truck to keep the new items he intended to buy today, he headed to a shop selling trunks.

-

Authors Note: Thanks for the review people, i will be keeping in mind any suggestions you post, now before anyone says that i am copying from another authors writing i want to make myself clear, that after reading fan fiction for more than a year my ideas will be based on mostly the same things that i read, since i dont know the mindset of J.K. Rowling i must follow my own. Hopefully everyone likes my style of writing.


	7. Chapter 7 Its Shopping Time Part Two

Chapter 7- Its Shopping time Part 2

The trunk shop was just on the main street of diagon alley, so finding it was no hassle, upon opening the door; a bell rang telling the owner that he had a customer. Harry waited for the owner to show himself, in the mean while he was admiring the various different types of trunk placed on the shelves. They were divided into wood type, size, configuration, etc.

_Should get myself a big one like Moody's_, thought Harry while looking at a trunk which said it had five compartments, he was so engrossed in reading the pamphlet that he didn't notice the owner come up to him.

"Hello, my names Edward, I am the owner of this shop what can I get ya", Harry looked up to a see the owner, he was a relatively tall man, but was balding on the top, and had hands as rough as a rock, noticed Harry when he shook his hands, "Ya hi my name is Harry, I was wondering what different types of trunks do you sell, and what enchantments, charms, features, can you include in a trunk, I mean I want one of your best trunks available. Money is not a issue" upon hearing the last sentence, like any other shop owner the man was excited.

But then he became a little wary after noticing that his customer was too young to buy something expensive, he asked, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but lad how are you planning on paying, I don't want to make a trunk, and then realize you stun me and run away with it"

Harry hadn't expected that, but it did make some sense, so he pulled off his hood, and let the man see his scar, the man gasped and mumbled a apology, and asked Harry to follow him to the back of the shop, _well at least my scar has it uses_, mused Harry.

Edward took him to his workshop in the back of the store, there Edward asked Harry to make himself comfortable on a chair, while he was taking out a big catalogue. After placing the catalogue on a table between him and Harry he spoke, "Well normally I just show my customers the trunks I already have, but as you seemed to be interested in something different, I thought I should ask you if you would like a customized one suiting to your needs." Harry nodded to that and asked Edward to continue.

"Well now the basic requirement for a trunk is the wood type to be used, normally for school purposes I use something like cherry, or maple, they are light and quite sturdy, for normal day purposes, something like a teak wood, for auror's and hit wizards you need something more strong which can also withstand spells, so I use something like ebony. These are the usual I use, now there are more rarer trees available but the problem is that it is very hard to come by, one of them is fairy oak, it is by far one of the rarest material on the market, it can only be available deep inside forests, where most people do not wish to venture, the tree is said to be the home of fairies, and thus being a home to a magical creature has made the tree very resistant to all types of magic. I myself have only enough material for 3 trunks but customers for such trunks are very hard to come by" said Edward waiting for Harry to comment.

Harry didn't even think about it for a second and replied, "Mr. Edward I want to be honest with you, money really isn't a problem, I would even pay you extra if I could get the trunk sooner. You have to understand is that I need a state of the art trunk, a trunk like none before, with deatheaters and the dark lord himself out for my blood, a good trunk could save my life, now it is up to you to decide whether you want to swindle me, to get a lot of money, or you could create something which could be one of a kind, and could help save the entire wizarding population if I am saved by it"

When Harry was finished he noticed that Edward was lost in his thought, he mumbled something like "They killed my daughters family", Harry knew whom he meant by "they", and choose not to comment.

After breaking out of his thoughts, he had steel hard determination in his eyes, "Harry I think this concludes our business here, you can come back in a week to see your trunk complete, don't worry I will keep what you said in mind, and I ensure you the trunk will be a masterpiece, and the best ever created by my hands."

Harry was happy to see truth and determination in the owners eyes, to not let down Harry expectations, he knew he was being harsh when he said those things, but the truth is always harsh and cruel. Edwards asked for a down payment of 420 galleons, and gave Harry a bottomless bag for free, which he could also shrink, if he wanted after putting the items he purchased in it.

The owner shook hands one last time with Harry and told him to drop by the shop in a week, to take his trunk.

Coming out of the shop Harry noticed that it was already noon, he had left Privet Drive around 8, and now he had to hurry up if he wanted to finish with his shopping. He went to the pet shop to get Hedwig some owl treats, and then moved to Flourish Blotts to purchase his schoolbooks, and some other books he wished to buy.

The shop was empty when he entered, _must be because school has just ended, _he noticed the usual stacks, and stacks of books everywhere, the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History put up on display on a rack. _Maybe I can buy that for Hermione for her birthday_.

The shopkeeper came up to him and asked him whether he required any assistance, Harry just asked "Well I need books on defense, charms, transfiguration, not only sixth year books but advanced ones as well."

Harry went to the section, which the shopkeeper had pointed to, and found the books that he needed. He first pulled out his sixth and seventh year defense books, then looked for something more advanced, spotting a few titles that caught his eye he picked them up as well, then he moved to the charms and transfiguration section, and did the same things, he even went to the potions section and picked a few books up. He went to the counter and dropped around 15 books that he found interesting. The shopkeeper choose not to comment, and added the books up.

When he was done, Harry inquired "Well I was wondering if you had any advance books that you normally don't keep on the shelves, I really need books out of the ordinary"

The shopkeeper looked at him suspiciously, to which Harry did the only thing that he thought could be of help, showed him his scar.

The man gasped first, then regained his composure, and asked Harry to follow him to the back, _How come everyone takes me to the back of the store, cant they have keep it somewhere else_.

The man asked Harry to wait for a second, and he started waving his wand on a painting, which moved aside when the man gave the password, and correct incantation. The he asked Harry to follow him.

The room, which Harry entered was huge and circular, and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while, there was cobwebs here and there, with many old and worn out looking books on the shelves next to the walls.

The shopkeeper told him to see if he found anything interesting, Harry went to one of the books, it was leather bound, with clasps on them, and looking very worn out, he gently opened it and noticed the words, Dueling Strategies by Godric Gryffindor.

To say Harry was shocked would have been an understatement, there were twenty books only written by his ancestor, on the shelves, along with two books by Slytherin, also various other old books like, Ancient and Lost Magic, Magic lost through the ages, Increasing ones power, and some dark art books. He also found some books written by Merlin. He looked to the owner standing on the side smiling at him, and asked whether he could borrow or buy these books from him.

"Well Mr. Potter I am usually fond of my collection, my family has been collecting them for years, it would pain me to lose them, but I know dark times are coming, and I have a feeling that you are the answer to the prayers of the wizarding populace, thus I will let you borrow fifty of my prized books, and when you are done with them, you can borrow the other fifty, some of the books here are of very dark nature so you must be sure of what you are getting into, and rest assured this arrangement is only between you and me, if others found out the existence of this room, my shop would be raided in a second. So I am trusting you to take care of them." With that said he left the room to let Harry browse the collection and pick the books Harry wanted.

He spend fifteen minutes in the room, picking up books, on dark magic, ancient lost magic, rituals for increasing ones power though not ones which were dark, the founders and the Merlin's books. He realized if he had to survive the war, and defeat Voldemort then he had to fight on the same ground, after all magic is not good or evil, it all depends on the intent. Also Voldemort had years of knowledge from traveling around the world, which he did after he left Hogwarts, and thus Harry had little time to try and catch up.

He shrunk the books and placed them in his bag, and walked out, and said his thanks one more time to the shopkeeper and left the shop.

Well this day is getting better and better, thought a very Happy Harry.

He went to the Leaky Cauldron, with his hood covering his face, and had some lunch. Luckily no one recognized him, though he did see a few giving him some cautious glances. _Must be wondering if I am a death eater, did they think that a death eater would come here to have lunch then kill them so he didn't have to pay, what a bunch of idiots_, thought an amused Harry.

After finishing and paying Tom, Harry returned back to the alley to go to the shop, which Angelina and Madam Malkins recommended for purchasing dragon hide.

The shop was on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, upon entering the shop, the first thing that Harry noticed was the smell, the smell of tons and tons of dragon hide lying around, he noticed pants, gloves, hats, jackets, breast plate, body armour, etc, on the walls for display. He walked around admiring them, while also looking for the shop keeper, he found the man putting up some more displays of wand holsters, on the back of the counter. The man looked almost like Hagrid, with wild bushy hair, huge body, but not as tall as him. He introduced himself as Max, and Harry introduced himself, he thought if he wanted better service he might as well use his fame.

Max didn't act like the other shop keepers, looking at his scar whenever he introduced himself, he just said "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, What can I do for you?"

"Well Max, I need the strongest Armour you have, I need a jacket, body armour, pants, and boots as well, with every enchantment you can add, also I was wondering whether you have any invisibility cloaks available" Harry added the last item as a after thought, when he remembered that his fathers was getting a little short for him.

Max he didn't have any invisibility cloaks right now, since they are very hard to come by, but he did ask Harry to follow him to one of the displays on the wall, "This Harry is the hide of a Hungarian Horntail, and this is the strongest I have."

The hide was very black, rough, but relatively light in weight.

"Are you sure you don't have any other material which could be stronger, I heard Basilisk Hide is one of the strongest" asked Harry when he remembered the wand holsters that he bought from Ollivander's.

Max was deep in thought, and then replied, "Harry Basilisks, are rare and very dangerous creatures, finding the hide of one is very difficult, and it is a treat to make a armour out of it for someone like me. Sadly I don't have any available at the moment, and I don't think it's readily available either."

Harry remembered the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, which he defeated in his second year, "What if Max I could get you the material, would you make one and several extra's for me"

Max had a ecstatic look on his face, "Harry if you get me the hide, I would readily let you buy every armour I make, I just want to work with one, its been many years, since I have made a armour, the only thing I could ever make was wand holsters, since the material I got wasn't enough for making a full battle armour."

Harry nodded and told him, he would get the material as soon as possible, in the mean while he would purchase the Hungarian Horntail Kit including the jacket, the body armour, pants and the boots, with every charm possible to be put on it.

Max included common charms, which would not be repelled by the armour like one to prevent the armour from giving of odour, for something like boots, to prevent them from making any noise and helping in stealth, etc.

He wore the boots and the armour, which was under his shirt; he kept the jacket for later purposes. At first the armour was uncomfortable, but Max told him that it will take time for the armour to fit to his body size, and then it will be comfortable.

Harry paid the man, and told him he would return some other day, and left.

Harry went straight to Madam Malkins to get a set of his clothes, which she promised would be complete by noon end. One set of robes were complete as well as a muggle shirt and pant. He wore the shirt on top of his armour, and after putting on his pants, was told by Angelina that the pockets had double the size usually possible. But the best of all were his robes, it was plain black, with a hood just like the sample piece, but in the inside it had many pockets, pockets for small potions, knives, wands, whatever Harry wanted to put in there. He preferred to call these his Assassin Robes, since no one would realize what Harry would have in them, and they looked like everyday robes.

He thanked both the ladies for a job well done, and told them he would be avidly waiting for the rest of the clothes, whenever they were ready, and left the shop to go to the destination which he had been putting off for later, Knockturn Alley.

Authors Note:Thank you for your reviews, i will be keeping in mind, everything that has been suggested, for a writer such as myself suggestions help to improve the things in which i am lacking.

paula:Well paula when i started this story i only had the fighting scenes in mind, i am actually building a story around that, so i am sorry if i am going a little fast, but i will try to add more details here and there

Icy Tears :Thanks for the suggestions will keep it in mind

athenakitty: I didnt understand what you meant by that

SeekerTlk:Thanks i must have missed that when i reread the story

Aloavi:Hmm you have a point will make the H/G a little slower, but nt much ;), my 1st through 5th chap is a indication of what the story is going to be like, so if you read them you should understand what plans i have

uten:the blacks did wake up, Sirius came to Harry rescue to talk to his parents didnt he

I am starting with the next chap now, hope you like this one, and remember please review ;)


	8. Chapter 8 Knockturn Alley Part One

Chap 8-Knockturn Alley Part One

Harry looked formidable in his new robes, every witch and wizard was giving him space to pass through, _funny I thought I would have problems fitting in_, thought a amused Harry.

Nothing had changed about the alley, since his last accidental visit to Borgin and Burkes, the alley was dark, dirty, some hags were roaming from here to there selling dubious potions, but none wanted to come near the stranger. He followed the path, which Mr. Ollivander had told him to follow, he even passed Borgin and Burkes and decided he might even try and visit once, if he had time left after finishing with his activities.

He noticed that even though there were hags here and there, knockturn alley was not giving him the feeling of a dark district, it was more like an area where the extremely poor segment of the population is situated, Diagon Alley was more posh compared to knockturn. There were people sleeping on the streets, road side vendors selling items which might be considered illegal, but they were just making money, sure if a rich posh gentlemen walked through the area he might get mugged, but then he would be asking for it, if he started showing off.

Only rich purebloods like Lucius Malfoy would be able to get away with showing off, that only because of their background, and his case his affiliation to Voldemort, but other light families might find this place below their standards, and thus they must have warned their children from not entering this district, and the whole process of the alley being named dark must have come from that.

So lost was Harry in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he reached his destination. There before him hung the board with the words "Boris's shops for Miscellaneous Items"

Wasting no time in standing outside, Harry walked into the shop. The shop looked not much of a wand makers shop, more like one where you could come and buy souvenirs and trinkets, except they would be more suitable for someone like Voldemort. There were skulls in glass spheres with the label for ritual purposes; there were snake fangs for earrings, daggers that were red tipped indicating they were poisonous, a whole rack dedicated to poisons. Harry's first impression was that he might have entered the wrong place. But the sign outside the door was the one, which Mr. Ollivander had recommended.

Preferring to be cautious Harry flicked out his wand from his wand holster in his arm. It didn't help that he was definitely in a shop selling dark items.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Harry neck stood up, and he whipped around with his wand pointed to a man's face.

"Whoa hey watch where you point that thing, you could hurt somebody with that" the man who spoke was nearly 6 foot tall, around fifty, quite thin but healthy looking, a little bald on the top, and with a moustache on his face and he was smiling at Harry. _Smiling why the hell is he smiling he has a wand pointed to his face_, thought a wary Harry.

"Mr. Potter I assume?" spoke the man still smiling. "I have been expecting you"

Still keeping the wand pointed at the mans head, Harry asked "How do you know who I am, and why were you approaching me from behind"

The man started snickering and spoke "Sorry about that old habits, when you live in this alley for many years like me, you become quite paranoid with whoever enters your shop, I was just checking if it was you"

Then he said, "Before you ask how I know it was you, I recognized your wand, 11and a half inches with a Phoenix feather, it is Voldemorts Brother wand"

Harry was shocked that the man could recognize a wand by just looking at it, but first he had to confirm whether the person was friend or foe, "Fine, but you said you were expecting me, why?"

"Well Willy told me you would be dropping me a visit for a new wand"

"Oh" was all Harry said

"Where are my manners, I am Boris the owner of this shop" said Boris while extending his hand.

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry shook Boris's hand; embarrassed that he was about to blast the man from his feet.

"Well now Mr. Potter since you have confirmed for me that you use your right hand for doing magic, you can follow me to my workshop where we will decide what wand will suit you" said a amused Boris leading Harry to is work room. The room was like a carpenters workshop, tools of various kinds were here an there, pieces of wood were on the table, there were jars on the side containing feathers, fangs, some red substance looking oddly like blood, and other materials which Harry couldn't identify.

"Now when Willy called I took out my wood pieces, I must tell you Harry that I haven't made a wand in quite a while, and it's a treat to be finally able to make one now. I was getting sick of selling stupid dark stuff to earn money."

"Why haven't you made a wand in a while?" inquired Harry. "If you don't mind me asking"

"Well you see Harry I sometimes use some questionable materials in my wands, which doesn't fall under the _ministry guidelines, _to put it bluntly, but before the guidelines were in place, me and Willy used to work together. But then when they were implemented I preferred to work independently than keep on reporting to the ministry my each course of action like poor Willy has to do". It was clear from Boris's answer that he didn't like the ministry much and he knew that he could trust him to make a wand which would not only be powerful, but at least will be effective against Voldemort.

"Forgive my rambling Harry, I promise you that the wand I make will be special, trust me. Willy wouldn't have sent you to me if he didn't think you needed another one, and one which he thought would suit you better." Harry nodded to that and waits for Boris to start.

"Now first Harry we must choose a wood type for you, on the table before you are some samples, pick one up at a time, and if you feel something different then tell me we will put it aside as your wand wood" after finishing Boris pointed to the table where the wood were present.

The wood were actually wands without any core in them, so Harry went to the table and picked the first one, he didn't feel anything, he then moved onto the second one, again nothing different, he kept at it till he picked up the last one where to his disappointment he didn't feel anything. Harry thought maybe he wasn't meant to have another wand, and was about to thank Boris for his help, but when he saw Boris looking at a cabinet at the other end of the room with a thoughtful expression.

Harry wondered what he was thinking, and realized he had been seeing a lot of people with that expression today, he was wondering if something special would be waiting for him in that cabinet. Boris got up and took out a key from his pocket and opened the cabinet. From it he took out an object, which was wrapped in velvet cloth and placed it in front of Harry.

"Many years ago, an ancient Chinese wizard came up to me, he was also a wand maker, though I don't remember his name now, anyways he was badly injured, and asked for asylum for the night. This is during the time when the war was raging against Grindlewald. People didn't know who to trust, and then this wizard comes up to me in the middle of the night asking for asylum, at that time I was a little wary that he could be a dark wizard injured in battle and looking for a place to rest and when he would regain his strength, he would kill me." Boris stopped for a second to recollect his thoughts then continued.

"Even though I was uncomfortable with the situation and against the wishes of my wife, I let him stay, gave him food, medicines, healed him up. We talked a lot the whole night, he told me about himself, that he was looking for his son who had come to England before the war started and hadn't been heard since. I obviously asked how did he get hurt, he told me that he accidentally ran into some dark wizards who were raiding a muggle family, though he tried his best he could not best them, and so he had to run away, but not without getting a few cutting curses here and there on his body."

Harry didn't understand the significance of this story and kept his eyes trained on the object wrapped in the cloth in front of him, but he knew at the end of the story there would be some significance, so sat and listened. "When he told me he was a wand maker in China, we had a very enlightening talk, he told me about a wood that he had found deep in the Himalayan mountains when he was young, he said that lightening had struck this magical oak tree, and this particular branch was glowing in front of his eyes while the rest of the tree was in ashes. He told me he took the bark home and worked on it to create a wood for a wand, though he said that he could never find a core suitable for it, but one night he casually waved the wand and his worktable caught fire. He tried to control the power of the wand but was never able to, he put many enchantments, magical jewels, runes, but the more he tried the more powerful it became, in the end the wand scared him. He tried to present the wand to many wizards, but the moment they touched it, it burned their hand, it was not compatible to any wizard that the old man had met." Boris had been speaking non-stop, thus he took a break to catch his breath, while Harry tried to digest what the wand maker was telling him.

Boris continued "The old man said that he was too old now to continue to find a suitable wizard for whom the wand would be compatible, so he gave it to me for safe keeping wishing me luck for finding a wizard for it. I myself have had my hand burned by it, the last thing he said before departing to search for his son was that, the wizard to whom the wand is compatible must pour some of his blood into the core so the wand can bond with him, which will make the wand only suitable for that wizard and no one else"

After finishing the tale he opened the cloth carefully to show Harry the most beautiful wand that he had ever laid his eyes upon, it was 12 inches, oak, with runes on the base running up to the middle of the wand, dragons were carved out on the wood, with emeralds being placed where the eyes should be. The base of the wand was made out of some kind of metal which was shaped like a snake coiled around, which had the runes on it, also emeralds were used for the snakes eyes. There was an emerald placed on the tip, which was mostly imbedded into the wood with only a little bit peeking out.

Harry had the sudden desire to hold the thing in his hand, and without asking Boris picked up the wand. The next thing that happened, both of the wizards on the room will never forget till the last breath would leave their body. The emeralds and the runes glowed with power, the cracks on the wand that we unnoticeable before seemed to start pulsing with light. It was as if the wand was given life, electric charges ran from the wand to Harry body, making his hair on the head stand up, and his emerald eyes glow, seeing Harry's eyes glowing like that Boris took a couple of steps back.

Harry couldn't explain it, the wand felt like an new extension of his body, it felt like he was reunited with a lost friend, slowly and slowly the electric charges receded back to the wand, and Harry's eyes returned to normal, and the wand stopped pulsing, but if one would be watching the wand very closely they would notice a short pulse after every few minutes where the eyes of the snake and the dragons would glow like a beating of a heart.

"Wow" was the only word spoken by Harry

Authors Note: Since I have my vacations starting from today, you will be seeing a lot of updates, I was also wondering if you people preferred long updates after a span of days or short updates per day or maybe 2 updates in a day if possible by me

Ashknight: Please continuereviewing I appreciate every one who reviews; it gives me ideas, as well as improves my writing

Athena Kitty: Next few chapters are going to be fillers, I need to build up a story, and there will be more gringott scenes and ancestor scenes as well, as for your other questions you have to wait n see ;)

Black Merlin: Not sure if he needs a pet rt now, I have other plans

I might finish with a couple of more chaps by the end of the day, if I am lucky, please read and review


	9. Chapter 9 Knockturn Alley Part Two

Chapter 9 Knockturn Alley Part Two

"Wow" was all that Harry could say

Boris was still looking at the wand, he looked like he had seen a ghost, "Itt uhh it neverr did that before" said a white faced Boris.

"Ya well, it seems your Chinese friend was right, made by a thunder bolt for a child marked with the sign of a thunderbolt" said Harry in a joking manner to reduce the tension in the air

"Maybe" replied Boris in a serious tone.

It took Harry fifteen minutes of talking to Boris and three shots of fire whisky that Boris asked from Harry to get from under his table to calm the man down. Once he had regained the color back in his face Harry spoke "Well can I keep this wand"

Boris was looking at him as if he was crazy "Of course you can keep it, it was obviously meant for you, we just have to put your blood in the core and it will be permanently bonded to you."

Harry nodded while admiring his new wand and asked, "How do we do that"

Boris motioned for Harry to pick up a dagger from one of the walls then told him to prick his finger and drop the blood on the emerald on the top, the emeralds in the wand glowed again, but not for soo long like the last time, and Harry's blood was absorbed and no evidence was left of it ever being there in the first place.

"Well that's that Harry, you have yourself a powerful wand at your disposal, I don't know much about bonded wands, I heard from one book that the bonded wand is more powerful than other normal wands, the more powerful the witch or wizard, the more powerful the wand becomes, no other person can use the wand other than the bonded, if lost you can mentally call it to yourself, even when disarmed magically, but I think you should practice that bit to get used to it."

Harry was more and more impressed with the wand in his hands, his previous wand paled in comparison to this one, so he decided from now onwards this will be his primary wand, while the other would become his secondary. He replaced this wand in the wand holster in his arm while he put his earlier wand in his leg holster.

"Well Harry look around the shop for anything else you might be interested in"

Harry nodded and started looking around.

He found some fascinating daggers, which he liked and asked Boris for them to be kept aside; he saw some rings and earrings on a shelf and asked if they had any magical properties.

"Why yes, for example this red ring glows whenever there is a poisonous potion nearby, the green one helps to improve stamina, the blue gives a little boost in the bodies magical healing capabilities, the fang earring next to it improves ones hearing capabilities, if one concentrates on a conversation, pretty useful to listen to when people are whispering" at this Boris winked at Harry

"Well I definitely want the fang earring then, and all three rings, though is it possible to make them invisible, because I would look a little girly wearing them, and I already have my family ring." Harry showed him the ring

"That's no problem, they come with that option, so that you can only see them when they have activated, for example if you are about to have a drink which is laced in poison the ring will start glowing on your hand, and do anything to get your attention, even try to send a current."

Harry got his ear pierced, and wore the rings, Boris taught him how to use the fang, and Harry found it extremely useful, he could even hear some mumbling coming out from outside the shop, and he can choose to ignore it if he wanted.

It's a better version of the twins extendible ears 

The daggers he choose were six in number, two long, two medium, and two short, he asked Boris to enchant them so that a wound inflicted by them could not be fixed magically. He put the long ones in his boots, and the others in his robes.

Boris asked Harry if he needed a watch, since he didn't notice one on his wrist. Harry agreed since he broke his watch during his fourth year he hadn't replaced it yet.

"This is one of my own creation Harry, and I have a feeling you are going to like it" Boris took out a box; from it he took out a pocket watch. To Harry it looked quite normal though it was carved very well on the outside with runes and a phoenix in flight, and seemed to be made out of platinum.

"Well it's a beautiful watch Boris but what's soo special about it?"

Boris smiled and opened the face of the watch, it still looked quite normal, he then asked Harry to hold it. Harry closely examined the watch noticing that there were many buttons on the side of it, he inquired what they were for, and Boris gave a knowing smile and said "Try it out for yourself"

Harry tried the first button, and felt a tug behind his navel indicating a port key, he landed two feet to his right, his eyes were wide as saucers and looked at Boris for explanation, Boris asked for the watch back and answered while pointing to each button, "The one that you pressed is an inbuilt port key that you can use after you enter the coordinates, you can store up to five locations permanently at one time, the second button is my favorite it brings up a radar which sweeps the area for death eaters or any other magical signature you have stored in the watch"

Boris showed him how to store and browse through the port key functions, and then showed that if the watch is near a magical signature that you want to follow, how that can be entered and stored, and death eater signatures were already stored because they have a common magical signature that is the Dark Mark.

"This little button is a disillusion charm, but sadly it can only stay on for minimum three minutes after that it needs fifteen minutes to recharge." Boris pressed the button and he vanished before Harry, but you could still make out where he was standing if you tried to concentrate hard on looking for him, one of the defects of the charm.

Harry asked the watch to also be added to his shopping list, then remembered something important which he had been meaning to do for a long time.

"Boris do you have any idea how one can fix their eye sight, or somewhere where I can get some magical lenses."

"Well I do have a potion that will fix your eyesight permanently, but " Boris didn't know if he should continue.

But Harry didn't care, if he could fix his eyesight then his glasses wouldn't be a liability in battle, "No I don't care what the problem is I want my eyesight fixed"

Seeing Harry determination Boris went to his storeroom and brought back a muddy colored potion "Take this before going to bed and place silencing charms on your room, because this potion really hurts, it is actually going to destroy your existing optic nerves and then build new ones."

Harry had lived through the pain of a Cruciatus, _How worse of could it be_

"Anyways I have some magical contacts if you want, ones like hit wizards use", to answer Harry's confused face he continued "Ones that see through objects, though you have to practice to get used to it"

Then realizing something like Moody has, Harry asked if he could see them.

They were contact lenses, which when putting on your eyes would sting you a little, but then it would seem like they were never there in the first place, and once applied they didn't need to be removed.

It took Harry fifteen minutes to get used to them, because the moment he would try and see through walls, he would see the skeletal structure of the people outside, slowly and slowly he learned to see what he wanted to see with the right amount of concentration.

"Harry it would be better if you didn't tell anyone you had one of these, they are illegal for civilians to possess or use, only certified law enforces with a special certificate granted from the Ministers office can wear them"

Harry nodded and asked "Anything else you have Boris which could save my life in future"

Boris laughed and said "Only your will to survive can save ya, these are just tools that I am providing ya with, the weapons lie in your heart"

With that said Harry asked for the total amount to be paid, which came somewhere around 15,000 galleons, because of the number of illegal items Harry was adding to his list.

On the last moment Harry asked if Boris could include some useful potions like healing draughts, and truth potions, _you never know when they might come handy_, he put many of them in his bag with an unbreakable charm.

Harry promised Boris that he would return someday again, and left the shop.

While walking back towards Diagon Alley, Harry was looking at the other shops on the street; most of them were shops selling dark and illegal items, some were normal books shops, there was even a pet shop, but Harry didn't want a pet right now, Hedwig was enough for him.

One shop caught his eye, it was a shop selling liquor, Harry had tried fire whisky with Boris, and though it burned his throat when he had his first shot, but liked it after another shot. Since he was in a mood of rebelling today, he thought might as well some bottles of fire whisky for nights when he would have trouble sleeping.

Fifteen minutes later, with five bottles of fire whisky and thirty bottles of butter beer, Harry left the shop to continue walking towards the exit.

He saw it was already four in the afternoon, and decided he would check out the other shops when he would come next week to pick up his clothes and trunk.

A particularly tiring walk through Knockturn Alley, then through Diagon Alley, and passing through the Leaky Cauldron, Harry found himself in the main streets of London. Taking off his hood because no one would recognize him in the muggle world, Harry started to walk towards an empty alley.

From there he raised his wand and called the Knight Bus, went on his journey back to Privet Drive.

Putting on his invisibility cloak, and then checking who was guarding the house, luckily it was not Moody but only Dung, Harry went through the back door, to his room, and locked himself in there.

Authors Note: Well another done hope you like it… Sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistakes, sometimes I get so lost in the story I don't realize what I am typing, but please keep on mentioning them so I can fix them later. Also for all those who don't know the shipping of this fic let me make it clear, it is going to be only H/G, I am not budging on that, no matter how many people think otherwise, I like her character, and this is what I think J.K.Rowling is thinking of doing, if you feel otherwise, I am sorry there is nothing I can do.

Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10 Its Time to train

Chapter 10 Its Time to train

Taking a moment to catch his breath, and calming his nerves, Harry went and lay down on his bed. It proved to be quite uncomfortable with the number of items in his robes. So deciding it would be better if he took them out and put them in the proper places, Harry got up from his bed.

The first thing he took out was the pensieve that Sirius had given him, thinking it would be better if he had a chat with him later Harry placed it on his table on the side.

Next to come out were the daggers in his robes, but he didn't take out the daggers from his boots, thinking it would be better to have them with him all the time.

Then he took out his bottomless bag, _don't know how I would have been able to shop today without this_.

He carefully took out the items from the bag and placed them in piles on his bed, the books, which he wanted to read, first were put in a pile right next to his bed on the floor, the rest in the cabinet in his table. The potions were to be kept in the drawer, the dragon hide jacket in his cupboard, he kept the eyesight fixing potion on his table so he wouldn't forget to take it before he slept.

He left the fire whisky and butter beers in the bag and after shrinking the bag put it under the loose board in the floor.

After that he also put his robes in his cupboard, and checked whether he left anything else he had to do, finding nothing else he took out his new wand and starting redecorating and fixing his room.

He cast a quick _Reparo_ charm here and there, enlarged his bed, cleaned Hedwig's cage, fixed up Dudley's broken stuff lying in his room, used a few painting spells on the walls. The end result was an old room looking like a new one; if one of the Dursley's were to enter his room right now they wouldn't be able to recognize this as a part of their _normal_ house.

He sat down and started to admire his new wand, whenever he used spells from it, it felt like water flowing down a stream, he even noticed that he didn't need to finish the incantations for some simpler spells, _must look into it someday_.

He picked up the ritual book and started to read through it till very late at night, he marked certain rituals which he thought could help him in the long run, like increasing ones speed of reading and retaining knowledge, improving ones reflexes, allowing one to have a eyesight like a hawk i.e. can see far away objects closely.

With everything put away, Harry cast the strongest silencing spell he knew, and gulped the potion in one go. The potion was not that bad to taste, but after about ten seconds, Harry dropped the vile on the floor, and let out a ear shattering scream, when Boris said it would hurt, he hadn't clearly stated that it would extremely hurt. It felt like hot pokers had been inserted in his eyes, and instead of pulling them out they were forced in bit by bit, at least the cruciatus wasn't isolated to one part of his body, this only hurt the area around his eyes.

Soon Harry blacked out with the pain.

When Harry got up in the morning, he first noticed that his neck and back hurt and the next thing he realized the reason for the body pain was that he had fallen asleep on the floor.

His eyes were unfocused and blurry, and he was thinking, _Why the heck did I sleep on the floor and where are my glasses_.

He tried to look around for his glasses, but decided that for more fruitful results, he better go wash his face and then try to find them without the morning grogginess.

Slowly and slowly he somehow reached the bathroom, and turned on the tap on the sink, and after collecting some water on his hands, threw it on his face hoping that it would somehow improve his vision a little, but the water never reached his eyes.

Wondering what was obstructing the water, Harry searched his face for the obstruction, his hands landed on a pair of plastic glasses, his glasses.

Hello what the hell are they doing on my face? thought a bewildered Harry 

Thinking they required to be cleaned he pulled them off his face, but the moment he did that his eyesight became crystal clear.

For the first time in his life Harry James Potter could see himself in the mirror without his glasses, then the events of yesterday came back to him, and he remembered the potion that he took. He noticed his eyes had a sparkle of life in them, he realized he was happy, truly happy; for once in his life everything was going smoothly.

Later when he was finished with his bathroom activities, Harry returned to his room, and got down to studying his new books.

He set up a schedule for himself, two hours of reading followed by four hours of practicing his old and new spells, then a break where he would relax or eat something, then repeat the process again, he set aside one hour for either brewing potions simple healing potions or doing the rituals that he read.

He followed the schedule for a week, where he did the three rituals he had marked and also some rituals, which would increase his bodies healing abilities, and increase his strength, though some were not as painful as others, the strength and the eyesight ones were quite painful because they physically changed him, the knowledge one required a sacrifice so he had to burn a photo that he had of his parents, luckily Remus had an extra copy, so it didn't matter if he cheated, he had still fulfilled the requirements of the ritual. The Healing one was the easiest, you had to include your blood in the ritual, mix it with the potion at the end, and drink it, and the only problem was that the potion was horrible.

He went through his sixth and seventh year books as well, and was currently trying to read one on Ancient and Forgotten Magic.

It was a lovely Tuesday morning, that Harry got two letters, one from Madam Malkins indicating that his order was complete and ready to pick up, and one from Mr. Edwards the trunk man, also asking Harry to pick up his trunk.

_Wow that's nice now I will have to only sneak once out of this house without Dumbledore realizing_

He was just about to leave the house, when his family ring started glowing from some reason, _that's strange_, thought Harry while he was examining the strange behavior of his ring.

Suddenly a holographic image of Titus came out of the ring, it only showed his face, Harry was soo shocked that he tripped on his feet, Titus gave a growling laugh and spoke

"Greeting young master, I am sorry to disturb you like this, but the ring can read your thoughts, and it told me that you were visiting Diagon Alley today, your ancestors have asked for your presence, your godfather has updated them on the current events, and according to master godric it is imperative, that you come at the earliest and visit them. You need not go through the lobby to get to the vault, when you have completed you task, whisper to the ring, Master needs to visit his vault, and try and project the image of the ancestor room to the ring. I will talk to you when you reach there to explain the various properties of the ring."

Harry was too shocked to say anything so he nodded.

"Very well I will tell your ancestors that you would be arriving today. Farewell young master."

With that the image faded, and Harry's ring returned to normal.

He had many questions in his mind, but he knew they would all be answered in his vault, and thus he set out to of Privet Drive under his cloak, towards an empty alley where he would call the knight bus.

Authors Note: Sorry took me a day extra to complete the chapter, but I was kinda out partying the end of my college term ;)

SeekerTLK: Thanks for the complement, and ya I am quite proud of the watch myself

Icy Tears: You have read my mind; I will be including them a little later

Athena Kitty: Since Harry is now a legal adult wizard, the ministry charms will not work for him, but otherwise, the wand was made in China, so ministry charms?

Sorry if I haven't included my other reviewers, I am kinda in a hurry to start and finish the next chapter A.S.A.P ;)


	11. Chapter 11 Harry’s new Trunk

Chapter 11 Harry's new Trunk

The journey to Diagon alley was the same, passing through the archway leading from the Leaky Qualdron, Harry first picked up his clothes from Madam Malkin's.

Thanking both Angelina and Madam Malkin for their wonderful work Harry left the shop to move onto Mr. Edwards shop for his trunk.

Edward was very excited to see Harry; he took him to the back of his shop, where Harry saw a cloth-covered trunk, Edward moved in front to of the trunk and was acting as if it was an unveiling ceremony of an important monument.

"Harry this is my life's greatest work, I don't think I will ever be able to replicate this, I want you to know it has been an honor to work on this, and I don't think anyone other than yourself rightfully deserves it" Edward was looking at him as if Harry was the king of England, and Edward was presenting him a gift, the man was excited to see his reaction.

Harry half expected some trumpets to go off the moment Harry nodded for Edward to remove the cloth, and as if time itself had slown down. The cloth was removed slowly by slowly giving Harry a peek of the beautiful trunk that lay before him.

When Edward mentioned that fairy oak was quite magical, Harry had just expected a normal oak but magically stronger in properties, but the material in front of his eyes just felt magical, it was giving an ethereal glow.

Edward had carved patterns of griffins, phoenixes, stars, and runes everywhere, the griffins looked like they were about to jump in the air, and had their wings spread, the phoenixes looked like they were soaring in the sky. The wood was sleek, and very well polished, instead of using some metals for the patterns; the wood itself had been cut out that way.

Harry ran his hand on the wood, enjoying the warm, smooth feeling the wood gave under his hands. He was sure this must have cost a lot, but he didn't care, it was worth its weight in gold.

Edwards let Harry admire his work, and after a while when Harry looked satisfied with the outer body, Edward thought he might as well go and shock him more with the inside of the trunk. .

"Now Harry normally I would just use finger print scanning, or a special made key for trunks of these kind, but with yours I thought I would try something different, I asked Gringotts, if it would be possible to key your ring for opening this trunk, this way absolutely no one would be able to get in without your family ring, which of course only you can wear."

Harry nodded and smiled

"Gringotts said it was quite possible, and they sent me an imprint of your ring, which I have placed on the front, you will just have to put your emblem on it, and the trunk will open." Harry nodded impressed with the man's work so far.

Edward continued, "Now I wanted to put in everything I could think of in the trunk, so without further adieu why don't we go inside and check it out"

Edward opened the trunk and said, "Right now the trunk can be opened by anybody, but once you key in your ring signature only you can enter. So if you would please Harry climb down the ladder and I will give you a tour of your trunk"

Harry climbed down and noticed white marble flooring under his feet, he looked around the room, which looked like a sitting room, with some sofa sets, and other sitting arrangements put here and there, an empty bar, there was also a dining table for twelve set up on the other side of the room, overall this was quite impressive to be made able to fit in a trunk.

"Now what we have here is the sitting room, where you can entertain your friends and guests, I have left the walls bare, so you can include whatever paintings you would like to put on them, though I would advise using sticking charms, and not nails."

Harry nodded and thought he would stick a copy of his parents and Sirius's portrait on these walls.

Edward motioned for Harry to follow him; he was led to a door on the other side of the room from the ladder, Edward showed him a control panel which looked quite muggle in origin, because it had lights and some buttons. Edwards explained on seeing Harry's confusion.

"You must be wondering why this looks like a muggle switch, well this is one of my new ingenious ideas, now you will notice that each button corresponds with a name of the room, and a light." Harry noticed that the top button had the words "Room 2" followed by a green light. The other below it had red lights.

"Now this control box doesn't include the Room 1 because you are standing in it, and the button Room 2 has a green light next to it Lets go through this door to Room 2 shall we" Edward opened the door and motioned Harry to enter.

The room that Harry entered was the master bedroom, everything was luxurious, and expensive looking, there was a chandelier on the ceiling, the room had a double bed, and a sofa on the wall opposite the bed, there was a small bookshelf on the right side of the bed. The Cupboard, in the room itself was like a walk in closet, Harry realized that he didn't have enough clothes to even fit inside the humongous wardrobe.

_I wonder what the girls would think of this_, thought Harry with amusement. He would expect them to drag him to the nearest shop to purchase clothes enough the fit at least half of the space here in one day.

"Edward you have outdone yourself, I am speechless. I had expected a normal trunk but the two rooms you have shown me are mind boggling." Edward smiled at this.

"Well then you should ready yourself because there is more shocking moments to come Mr. Potter" said Edward while his eyes were twinkling away merrily.

He again stood in front of the control box and pointed that the green light that was next to the label of "Room 1"

"Now Harry listen carefully, the green light is next to the label of the room from where we came, now I want you to press the button next to the label Room 3"

Harry nodded and did so as asked, the green light moved to the Room 3 label. Edward opened the door, and they entered what appeared to be a kitchen. Harry gasped,

"That control box controls the doors from one room to another Harry, at one press of a button, you can move around without the confusion of what door you need for which room"

The other rooms included a guest bedroom, a library, a well-stocked potions lab, a practice room with some dueling dummies, and the last room shocked Harry the most, it was a dungeon, with separate cells, with enchantments which self cleaned the cells, anti-apparition wards, anti-spying wards i.e. preventing any homing charms, anti-animagus wards, to name a few.

Overall Harry was most impressed by the work and thought Edward had put into making his trunk.

They both stepped out of the trunk, and Edwards performed the proper enchantments, for using Harry's ring to enter the trunk. The ring would also be needed to use the control box, and Harry could also rename the labels to suit his needs, as well as password-protect his rooms.

Harry paid the man a little extra for his work, and Edwards made a couple of requests from Harry, "Firstly Harry I would like to ask you that if it would be possible for you to lend me your trunk for displaying purposes after the war is over, I don't think I would ever have a chance again to make a trunk like this one in my life, and I want to display it so the world can admire and appreciate my work."

Harry didn't find any problem with that, and it was the least he could do for Edward. The man had practically poured his blood and sweat to make this trunk for Harry.

After Harry nodded Edwards face changed into a scowl, "Harry I want you to catch those assholes who call themselves death eaters, and I want you to swear to me that you would make them pay for every single crime they have committed in the name of their so called dark lord, the cells have many more surprises that I haven't mentioned to you verbally, but it is included in the manual present in the library, and your bedroom bookshelf, which can only be read by you. There are passwords that can be used at certain places in the trunk for some surprises I have installed. In the end I would like to say is that" Edward stopped himself to control his breathing and said

"Kill that fucking bitch who calls himself Vvvol-Voldemort" Edward said that with soo much venom in his voice, that Harry was taken aback a little, but shook Edwards hands and said in an equally venomous voice

"I will do it even if it is the last thing I do"

Harry shrunk his trunk with password, which Edward had told him, and walked out of the shop.

He went to a nearby alley and spoke the words "_Master needs to visit his vault_" while projecting the image of the Ancestor room towards the ring.

The ring glowed and Harry disappeared without a sound from the alleyway.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't included the conversation that was supposed to take in the vaults, I will cover them next time, I am rather sleepy right now so good night everybody, Hope you like this chapter as well

Athenakitty: You have to learn the meaning of "Patience is a Virtue" I am sorry but I can't answer your questions, you will have to wait for the updates.

SeekerTLK: Ya well sorry Harry already has loads of Fire whisky with himself, so he doesn't to party anymore, if he and Ginny get drunk together, they can have a private party of their own ;)

Read and Review people, or I will plague your dreams


	12. Chapter 12 Meet the Ancestors

Chapter 12 Meet the Ancestors

The ride to the vault was just like a port key, but this time Harry was able to retain his footing without falling on his back. He was once again in the portrait room or the Ancestor room as Harry had aptly nicknamed it.

All the portraits were looking at him as if waiting for him to speak, but Titus beat him to it

"May I present to you our Master, Harry James Potter" Titus said this towards the portraits from his head on the ceiling

All the portraits nodded towards him, he noticed that the black portraits were missing many in number, though the portrait of the former headmaster Phineas Nicholas was present, and he noticed in amusement that one of the common characteristics of the black portraits were that, they seemingly had a sneer on their face.

Must not be happy to be a part of the Potter family I guess 

He moved around till he came in front of the portraits of his parents and his godfather

"Hi:"

"Hello Harry" said Lily while the men nodded towards him indicating that his mom needed to speak with him first.

"Master Harry if at any time you wish to speak with one or more portraits in Private you may move to the sitting room from where you acquired the ring, the portrait will follow you." spoke Titus

"Yes please no disrespect to the rest of my family, but I would like to catch up with my parents and Sirius for the moment"

The others smiled at him, and some grunted in reply, Harry nodded to them and moved to the sitting room.

He sat on the sofa, and then suddenly from nowhere the portraits seemingly came out of the walls in front of the sofa.

Deciding that Titus also dissolves and absolves from the walls in this manner, he need not waste time in asking such questions.

Lily smiled at him and spoke "You look as dashing as your father did when he was at your age" Harry blushed at this

She continued "You have grown up soo much, Sirius has told me your childhood history" she started to cry at this, and Harry gave her a smile letting her know that she could continue at her own pace

"I am soo sorry Harry that I was never there for you, I was never there to hug you, love you, I am sorry that you had to live with that HAG of a sister that I have" both Lily and Harry were openly crying at this. For years he wished he could see his mother, hear her, so that he would know that his parents always loved him.

"Ohh god Harry I don't know what to say, Sirius told us your Hogwarts History as well, and at first I must admit I was soo scared for you, but then I realized that you are a brave courageous young man, and all I want to say is that I love you Harry, I love you my son, we all love you, and I am proud of the man you have become"

Upon hearing this Harry went on his knees and starting weeping openly, James was comforting Lily, while Sirius had also become teary. For the first time in his life, he felt loved from someone he could call his own family; he finally could hear those words, which he had been waiting to hear his whole life from his mother. He had always felt jealous towards the Weasley's because they openly told each other how much they loved their family, and Harry never had anyone to tell him that.

After a while with his back on the leg of the sofa while still sitting on the floor, Harry said "I love you too mom, and dad, and Sirius"

This brought about a fresh set of tears to all of them. Harry knew he shouldn't get too attached to them, after all they were just representations of the original people. _But they are the closest I have to the real ones_, thought a sad Harry.

He resolved that he would spend some time with all three of them and get to know them, and he might also bring Remus along too.

After three hours of catching up, laughing at his fathers and Sirius's stories about their days at Hogwarts, Harry was interrupted by Titus.

"I am sorry to intrude young master, but there are some other portraits that are asking for your audience, may I send them here as well"

Harry nodded and Titus dissolved from the wall and was replaced with a few portraits.

The first portrait on the left spoke "I am William Potter and this is my wife Edna, we are the first of the Potter line whose portrait was included in this vault, and also we started the tradition. We would like to welcome you officially to our family. James and Lily never had the time to bring you here to complete the proper family rituals"

"Rituals?"

They replied "It more like bringing the youngling to receive the blessings of the whole family"

Harry smiled and nodded to them

The next painting spoke "I am Jean De Anguifer the first of my line to include portraits in our family vaults, and I would like to welcome you young Harry"

The next portrait said also in the same manner "I am Jack Matador the first in my line to include portraits in our vaults, and I would like to welcome you to our small family here" he seemed like a man who liked to make a lot of jokes, so Harry laughed at the man's attempt at humor by saying _small family_.

The next one was the one that Harry had wanted to meet, since the moment he had been told he was related to the man

"I am Sir Godric Gryffindor the first of my line to include portraits in our vaults, I would like to welcome you young Harry to our family" Harry nodded to the man with the same amount of respect as he was showing Harry.

Then the black portrait spoke "I am Satanus Black, though I have no choice in the this, I must welcome you to our family" he sneered at Harry trying to show that Harry was not worth being part of the Black's

Harry was unperturbed by this and actually expected this from the sneers he received when he entered the room, "Mr. Black, I can understand your attitude towards me, but I must tell you I rather have my godfather back, then getting control of the black assets, though now that you and your family are part of my family, we would be happy to include you here, but if you rather spend your time in isolation in your vaults, I see no problem with that, it is your wish in the end"

The sneer left and a small smile instead graced his face "Phineas was right about you, though I am quite neutral in the affairs of my family, I was ordered to act in this manner so that you can not take for granted, your acquisition of our line"

He continued after a moment "I know the rumors about our family, where we mostly side with the dark lords that are prevailing in the world at a given time, but there are some like Phineas, Sirius, and myself, who would rather remain neutral or remain on the side of the light, as you may have noticed not all of our family portraits have been included in the Potter portrait room, those who were neutral or light sided in the family agreed to have a copy of their portraits here, the others refused or were refused to be allowed by me to be placed here"

_That answers my question, _thought Harry while he nodded

"So please forgive me for my lack of manners, and I welcome you to the family, young Harry"

Harry got up and spoke to all the painting in the room "I am pleased with being accepted here, I have never been accepted anywhere in my life until I met the Weasley's or came to Hogwarts, but I always longed for a family, and it pleases me that I have finally found them here"

All the figures in the paintings gave him a smile at this and clapped for his kind words.

Harry waited for them to quiet down and then spoke "Now I am sure Sirius must have told you all about how my life has been till the moment he left a imprint of himself here right"

Everyone nodded

"So Sirius when did you exactly leave the imprint here"

"Just after I made the pensieve for you, I wasn't sure if Dumbledore would allow you to take possession of the vault this soon, by the way how did you get possession without him interfering"

"Simple the goblins came straight to me without asking him first, like you had specified in your will"

Sirius smiled at that, "Thank god I specified that, god knows Dumbledore would have taken control of this and never would have informed you of the presence of other vaults other than the one for your school purposes"

Sensing Harry anger increasing he tried to divert his attention from the current topic, but he did notice that Godric was giving Harry a odd look, but he thought nothing of it, and continued "Tell me what happened after the Christmas Holidays"

Godric interfered here, "If you don't mind me intruding, instead of Harry telling us, I think it would be better if he could include his imprint here in the vault which can be used for future purposes like for making a portrait, as well as if he allows we can absorb all his memories, this way we can get a complete idea of Harry's life"

Harry looked at his parents who were giving Godric a funny look, who himself was looking quite innocent but was giving them a stare as if asking them to doubt his sincerity. But nevertheless his parents and godfather nodded to Harry to do what Godric asked.

Harry didn't mind them seeing his memories, because he had nothing to hide, and also what ever was mentioned in this vault, no one can mention it outside, it was charmed that way so a family could retain their secrets.

Harry nodded to Godric who then called for Titus and whispered something to him. Titus nodded and disappeared.

"Harry for this we will need to go to the portrait room, thus we will meet you there" the painting disappeared from the room, and Harry followed them to the portrait room, where they were all clustered together on the wall in front of a small pedestal that was not present before.

The other portraits were looking at it in curiosity, Harry felt a little uneasy at this, but nevertheless trusted everybody here.

"Harry you will just have to put your ring emblem on the imprint, and then trust magic do what it has to do" said Godric to Harry

Harry took in a couple of slow breaths to calm his nerves, because for some reason he was feeling a little uneasy with this.

He ignored this and stood in front of the pedestal.

He raised his head to give a weak smile to his parents, and placed his ring emblem on the imprint.

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, but then slowly by slowly the ring started glowing, and then the glow covered the top of the pedestal, and then the whole pedestal.

Harry noticed that he couldn't move his hand from the imprint, like it was frozen there, the glow then covered the whole room, and the walls behind the paintings started to glow, then Harry started feeling drowsy for some reason. and even though he tried to fight it, he couldn't, there was a chair suddenly placed behind him, and he sat on it while still having his ring hand on the pedestal, and slowly by slowly he closed his eyes.

He suddenly woke up to find himself in a black void, he looked around but it was black everywhere around him. But then slowly by slowly he saw some light coming towards him, when the light came near him he saw flashes of memories, his memories, it looked like he was watching a muggle movie, because everything seemed to be from a third person point of view, he saw some old ones like when Dudley and his gang used to chase Harry, or when he was made fun of in the muggle school because of his clothes and appearance, he also saw the memory of his visit to the zoo, where he talked to the python. How he was made to sleep in the Cupboard under the stairs.

Then the memories starting to move faster and faster, some were too fast for him to decipher, but a few he was able to make out like the one where he first met Ron and Hermione, then the one in which he defeated the basilisk, then the Triwizard tournament, and soon he reached the Department of Mysteries, where he saw Sirius fall in the veil, the memory moved onto the one where Dumbledore told him the prophecy, and the memory flow ended just before he place his ring on the imprint.

But then everything started to go backwards, at extremely fast speeds, and stopped at the moment, he was in his mother's fetus.

Then the light disappeared, and Harry was back in the black void, thinking that it was over he waited for his body to wake up.

But then he noticed a griffin standing in front of him, except it wasn't looking at Harry but it looked like it was searching for something.

_Strange I thought this was just a memory transfer,_ thought Harry while he was admiring the beautiful griffin.

The griffin started to move away from Harry as if it had found something in he blackness, so Harry decided to follow him.

After following the griffin for a while, because Harry didn't understand how long he had been inside his own head. The Griffin stopped in front of what appeared to be a door in the middle of the void.

The door was made out of wood; it looked quite old, one that you would find in old castles guarding some treasure. It was locked as well, and the most curious thing about the door was the large lightening shaped mark on it.

The Griffin was clawing at the door, hoping it could open it by scratching.

Harry had a sudden urge to find out what was hidden behind the door, but he couldn't find any lock, or lever to open the door, so decided he might as well use some force.

Harry took a couple of steps back from the door, the griffin looked towards Harry, and after understanding what Harry was about to do, backed away a little giving Harry a clear path.

With a grunt Harry ran towards the door, with his shoulder in front so it would collide with the door.

On contact with the door, the door cracked a little, Harry shoulder didn't even hurt a bit.

When he backed away again, he noticed that there seemed to be light coming from the cracks, which Harry had caused to the door.

With another grunt Harry ran towards the door and the door cracked more, with more light escaping from the cracks.

He backed away one last time to give it all in this run, he noticed that the griffin had disappeared, but thought nothing of it. His sole attention was to find out what was hidden behind that door. It was like he now craved for some reason to find out what was that light that was coming out of those cracks.

With deep breaths and a loud cry Harry ran with all his might towards the door, and this time he succeeded in breaking the wood, and he was about to celebrate his triumph, when the next moment he was engulfed in what seemed like waves of light coming from the door. Everything was soo bright that he had to close his eyes.

And the next moment, he started to scream because of the pain he was feeling all over his body.

Authors Note: Phew Long chapter by my standards, and sorry for the cliffy. Also I was astounded with the amount of reviews I got yesterday, I can't thank everybody individually, but overall its nice to know I am being appreciated.

MioNeGr1000: I will keep that in mind

Frozenwands: I hope to keep on meeting your expectations

Chaos-Empersonified: Sorry great things are in store for Harry, so a chap without anything happening kinda impossible

Uten: Great minds think alike ;)

Icy tears: I know fanfiction can be a little addictive! ;)

Dovasary: Thanks for the rating and hope you continue to like the other chapters as well

Thanks so much for your support, I will try to give another update today if possible

Read and Review Plzz


	13. Chapter 13 The Source of Magic

Chapter 13 – The Source of Magic

And the next moment, he started to scream because of the pain he was feeling all over his body

Fifteen minutes earlier 

Lily watched as Harry followed Godric's instructions, and put his seal on the imprint. Then the most weird thing happened the whole room and the pedestal started glowing, she watched in fascination as the walls were pulsing with magic, all the cracks, and cobwebs that had accumulated over the years, were all getting fixed or cleaned.

She returned her attention back to her son only to notice that he seemed to have fallen asleep on a chair, but his hand was still stuck to the glowing pedestal.

It was at this moment that her husband James had entered her painting, and she asked him "What do you think is happening to Harry, and why is it Godric choosing this method for imprinting"

James just shrugged his shoulders.

She brought her attention back to the room, and noticed that every painting was looking at Godric for some reason, now since Godric was on the same wall as her, she could not see him. So she moved out of her painting and moved to one of the opposite ones on the walls.

It seemed as if Godric was in a trance, he was sitting on a chair himself, and had his eyes closed. The borders of his paintings, which were of runic design, were glowing, and changing. Lily had never seen that ever happen before, but well she hadn't seen many things since she was a muggleborn.

After a couple of minutes, Godric opened his eyes, and started to smile for no reason at all, while looking at Harry in high respect. He then looked up to the other paintings as if to request them to wait for him to finish what he had to say before asking any questions to him.

"Now I know most of you must be wondering why I choose this peculiar method for imprinting, one of the reasons is that I wanted us to all to see Harry' s life through his eyes, this would give us a clear understanding about who this young heir is, and how he was brought up. Secondly, this way I could enter his mind to look for some locked away talents, or hidden doors behind which magic could be blocked"

He waited for them all to digest what he had said, some were nodding at him in an understanding manner, while others were just plain confused, he continued "There are many things which I would like to speak only once and not twice, and I believe we don't have much more time. So in brief I would say that, when I first saw Harry get angry, I noticed power coming off him, as a former headmaster, I can easily identify powerful wizards just by looking at them. So I wanted to use this method to confirm my suspicions, which I have"

He stopped speaking when he and everyone else noticed the increase in light present in the room; they then noticed a glowing figure in the middle of the room, with his body straight, and rigid, dangling a few feet off the ground. And anothe most peculiar thing about this was that, the figure was glowing and giving off white light from every inch of his body. They were confused for a second, but they soon realized who he was, because that person had started screaming, and when he started screaming white light came out of his mouth and hit the ceiling.

Every person in the room had to close their eyes; because the light was soo strong that even as paintings they could not bear to see it.

It continued for a couple of minutes, and then with a loud sucking sound, the light was swallowed in by the individual who fell on the floor.

For a few minutes nobody moved or spoke, all eyes were on the individual, who they recognized as Harry, they couldn't believe or understand what just happened, though some older paintings had a look of pure shock written all over their faces, and if they were alive at the moment they would have surely fainted.

It was at this moment that Titus showed up and spoke "Master Godric, the goblins are asking what was the unusual disturbance that occurred, they wish to enter the vault, should I allow them in?"

"No absolutely not, tell them everything is fine, just a old magical item that accidentally broke, nothing serious"

Titus nodded and left.

Lily took this moment to come out of her shock, and all her motherly fears starting arising "GODRIC WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE WITH HARRY AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER"

Everyone cringed, and James and Sirius gave Godric pitiful looks, well aware of the extent of Lily's anger, and what she would do if she wasn't told the truth.

Godric looked like a frightened boy caught doing something he shouldn't do and try to open his mouth a couple of times but couldn't speak anything. Lily looked like an angry bull that would do anything to protect her calf.

Luckily Godric was saved, when Harry took this moment to return to consciousness, and this diverted Lily's attention to him.

Harry was wondering why the second time in a day he had woken up on the floor, but this time the difference was that his body felt like it had been run over by a truck.

His head was spinning and he felt he would puke at any moment, but he had to first get off the ground some way or the other. With great difficulty he got back on the chair from which he had fallen.

He waited for his dizziness and nausea to get over before trying to open his eyes. He opened them and the first thing he noticed was that everything was soo bright, waves and waves of colors were swirling from one place to another, He was shocked at what he saw, he saw bright lights like windows all around him, the floor that he was standing on felt like a pool of colors, he tried to move his feet and the floor rippled as if he had his feet on water.

He noticed his body; he could see thin lines of white light going all throughout his body. He followed them to his chest where the light was heavenly concentrated.

He didn't understand what was going on, but his instinct told him to close his eyes, and try to concentrate on returning his normal vision.

He took a few deep breaths, concentrated hard, and kept on repeating the words

I want my normal eyesight to return 

_I want my normal eyesight to return_

_I want my normal eyesight to return_

_I want my normal eyesight to return_

After a couple of moments he felt something, he couldn't describe it, but he felt something weird in his eyes, like a veil had been lifted. He took a chance and slowly opened his eyes, and sighed with relief when he noticed the various paintings looking down on him in awe, he noticed that the room looked newer, cleaner, as if it had just been made. All the paintings looked new as well, their borders looked all shiny and polished, and their runes glowed faintly with power"

"Harry"

Harry looked up to see the concerned face of his mother, and gave her a reassuring smile

"I am fine, but it hurts all over. Can someone tell me what happened"

"Well Harry what do you remember" Harry looked behind to see Godric asking him the question

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened, it hit him like a ton of bricks, he remembered everything.

"I remember the door, a griffin took me to that door"

Then he looked up towards Godric and asked, "Were you the griffin by any chance?"

"Yes Harry I was merely looking for locked powers, or talents. It seems I stumbled on a relatively powerful door"

"I remember light, waves of light, it felt like it crashed into me, the last thing I remember after that is the pain loads of pain"

Godric nodded and told him what happened after he left Harry in the void, the way he was giving off light, was dangling in the middle of the room, a few feet off the ground. Harry asked if Godric was pulling his leg or something.

To this Godric laughed and replied "No"

"So what does this mean, like why do I have locked away powers, and why is it hurting soo much" Harry tried to move his body a little, but every time he did, his body protested.

Godric didn't speak for a whole minute, with his thumbs massaging his temples, as if gathering his thoughts.

"Well let's start from the very beginning Harry. Tell me what do you think of pureblood wizards? Do you think they are right when they say that they are the most powerful species of wizards on the planet?"

Harry wasn't expecting that, but he knew this was leading to the answer he sought.

"Well I don't know, me and a couple of my friends defeated a bunch of purebloods in the ministry, and well I don't think someone like the Malloy's are all that powerful like they claim to be, because they don't have power, they derive their power from dark magic. Also I think this must be one of the few reasons ancient magic must have been lost over the centuries. I was reading this book a couple of days back, and the spells in it require considerable power"

Godric was impressed with the boy's quick thinking "Very good Harry, very good. You have spoken correctly, now tell me another thing, can a muggleborn be more powerful than a pureblood and why"

This time he really had to think, whenever he thought of muggleborn's the first thing that popped in his mind was his best friends name, "Well Hermione is a very powerful witch I agree, but when combating someone who is proficient in dark magic, she would lose. But if people were to compare her on the same spells, they would rate her higher, she is quite good at them, and usually the first to do them correctly"

Godric nodded again, "But you haven't answered my question Harry, is Hermione a more powerful witch than a pureblood witch?"

"I don't know"

"Hmm Harry tell me what does blood have to do with magic"

Harry was stumped by that question; it sounded more like a question he would expect from a potions master

"Well blood is quite magical, and well it is used in a variety of potions, and if I remember my potions correctly dragons blood is the strongest magical blood in existence"

Godric smiled at the young man in front of him, he may show a tough side to everyone else, but he was still a fifteen year old, with the fate of the world on his shoulders.

"I am sure your potions master will be impressed by that Harry, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for"

"Then what do you want me to say"

Godric thought he had asked enough questions and it was time he should just answer his questions

"Well Harry its quite simple, purebloods believe that magic is passed from one generation to another, something like muggle genetics which I heard from your mother a couple of days back. They believe that intermarrying between themselves, they are creating a powerful heir, like with genetics a powerful human. But sadly magic doesn't work that way."

Godric waited for Harry to give him a nod to continue.

"Tell me Harry if purebloods believe that, then how come muggleborns are in existence, if they have no magical parents."

Harry wondered about that once upon a time, but he shrugged it off, now he really wanted to know the answer to that question, "I don't know"

Godric expected that as Harry's response, when you are a painting as old as Godric, you tend to have a lot of time to think, chat with other important people over the ages, and come up with solutions to problems that would have eluded him if he was alive.

"From what I gather Harry, Muggleborns are linked directly to the _Source of Magic_, they are more like his children, or someone who has been gifted directly by him, they are the true wizards, purebloods are just passing on a gift from one person to another. Wizards are a vessel for magic, to some the source gives more magic then others, and to some he doesn't give at all. Now you would ask me why, for that even I don't have a answer, I guess it is how the grand order of things are meant to be. But the truth is that purebloods are just passing on the vessel, while muggleborns are the ones which magic has chosen to enter. They are linked to the source more than any other. Now what about half bloods Harry?"

Harry shrugged

"Now Half bloods are the strange ones, they have inherited the vessel, while also the link that their muggleborn parent had, so they are linked to the source, as well as have a big vessel. For most the source blocks out the power with doors, but for some he doesn't, another question for which I don't have any answer, but you my friend were never blocked by the source"

Harry's mouth was open, but he let Godric continue "Yours was closed off by something else, tell me Harry what did you notice about this door"

Harry scrunched up his face trying to remember the door, he remembered the wood, the design like an old castle door without any locks, and then he remembered the marking, he touched his scar, and spoke in a whisper "A lightening Bolt"

Godric heard that. "Very good Harry now your godfather told us about your life, but I think it is time we all see your history with our own eyes. Give us a few minutes and we shall return and finish our talk then"

Harry nodded, and every painting closed their eyes, and the pedestal descended in the floor.

He thought he might as well take a short nap while the paintings were watching his memories, and he made himself comfortable on the chair, and fell asleep.

Authors Note: Sorry haven't updated in a while, my internet connection was giving me some problem, and I needed some time to rethink how the story should proceed. In my mind only the fighting scenes exist, to make a story around it requires me to think a lot. So sorry if I am such a tube light ;)


	14. Chapter 14 The Apprentice

Chapter 14 – The Apprentice

Harry felt he had barely slept, one moment he shut his eyes, and the next he had been woken up by the sobbing of his mother.

Not understanding the reason for their outburst he questioned them.

"Mom what's wrong"

Harry got worried when she wouldn't stop crying, and noticed that some of the other paintings had tears in their eyes, while some were somber. There was one thing that Harry never liked from people and that was pity, and he hoped they weren't pitying him.

Seeing that Harry's mother wouldn't be able to speak, Godric choose to respond to Harry's question

"Well beside the fact that she was never there to give you the love and affection you deserved, your stay at your relatives i.e. Lily's sisters home, was how should I say it – **Brutal"**

Harry forgot about what his parents reaction to his memories would be, he had long accepted his past, because he knew he wouldn't be half the man he was today, if he hadn't lived the _hard life_ so as to call it.

Godric continued "She is also unhappy with the way your years at Hogwarts have passed, even though Sirius gave us the gist of it, seeing it first hand is a different experience altogether. Think about it this way Harry, if you see your son fighting a twelve foot Basilisk at the age of twelve, what would your reaction be?"

Harry nodded in understanding; he knew if he lived long enough to fall in love and have a family, he would do anything to protect them, and the same for his friends.

Godric had first noticed Harry's reaction, he understood that pride was very important to him, and pitying him would not be the correct action. But now he seemed calm and understanding, though there seemed to be more determination in his face.

He watched the boy stand in front of his parent's portrait, trying to calm his mother with assuring words.

_So much hardship on a boy so young_.

Then there was this prophecy that needed to be fulfilled, Godric hated himself for letting Slytherin live now, the man's blood had created a monster. From what he could conclude from Harry's memories, Voldemort was not a character to be trifled with. He may be overconfident, but that comes because of his innumerous transformations, and vast knowledge of the dark arts, not to mention he himself is a half blood without a door to the source.

So the boy is send to keep the balance in the system 

Taking a deep breath Godric came to the conclusion, that the boy needed to be trained, and he needed to be trained hard. He felt responsible that he didn't end the Slytherin line, and he knew that he could redeem himself, if he taught the boy everything he knew.

It's time to act 

He cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. He noticed that Lily had stopped crying, and was being comforted by her husband, while Harry was sitting on the chair with his hands on his temples, doing exactly what Godric would do to clear his thoughts. When everyone had their eyes on him, and Harry nodded for him to continue, so Godric spoke.

"Now that we all have been given the general idea, about Harry, its time we discuss something that is very important." He waited to make sure that everyone was listening to him, and was waiting for the pandemonium when he spoke the two words "_The Prophecy_"

Of course most had forgotten about that because they were too shocked about the boys life, thus it had slipped their mind, but now the words were coming back to them, and Lily started crying again and was getting hysterical, she kept on repeating "Why my baby"

Harry hadn't moved, he had expected to be asked that question. The noise was getting too much out of control, so Godric gave Harry a nod hoping he would understand what was being asked of him.

Harry got up with his wand in hand, and pointed it at his throat and said "_Sonorus_" Then he spoke "SILENCE"

Most of the nearby paintings had to cover their ears, but in the end there was pin drop silence except for a Quietus done by Harry to cancel his earlier spell.

"Now that I have your undivided attention" Godric spoke in a commanding voice that he had perfected many years ago as a headmaster, he knew nobody would interrupt him now.

"Now that we know Harry's destiny, I think it is time that we all must understand that, if Harry dies, our whole line will end, he is the last Potter in this world. I for one have been very happy since I have joined this line, the Potters are a very noble house, no disrespect meant to the others in any way."

Nobody interrupted or said anything, so Godric continued, "Normally I don't interfere in the wars that have occurred after my death, I have watched many people die and join on these walls, many have come to me seeking guidance or to learn from me, I have always refused them."

He took a deep breath and continued "Magic is an amazing thing, we have been blessed with it, while others haven't. But it is the intention of people that turn the gifts into a curse. I myself have traveled the world looking for obscure branches of magic, magic that is practiced by people who are dying out, or tried to find magic that have only survived in the books. After that I returned to become headmaster. I have watched generation of wizards pass through the gates of the castle into the new world; I have also watched many courageous heroes perish in battle. When I would look into their dead eyes, I felt they were mocking me asking me if I did anything in my power to stop their deaths from occurring. Many powerful wizards begged and pleaded for me to share my knowledge with them, young wizards wondered whether someday I would leave an apprentice behind me, or the knowledge I had I would take to my grave. My death was very hard on many people especially scholars searching for old tomes, because they knew I possessed the knowledge that they sought inside my head, alas my head doesn't function without me being alive."

Even Godric's attempt at poor humor didn't help, many including Harry was wondering what the man was talking about.

Then he dropped the bombshell, "I believe after all these decades I have finally found a wizard who has earned my respect, and I shall be honored if he would accept my request of being my Apprentice"

He continued even when he heard gasps from many people "Mr. Harry James Potter by the power vested in every wizard by Merlin himself, do thee wish to be my Apprentice even though I am just a painting. Do thee agree to follow the terms and conditions of being an Apprentice, and you must understand once agree you cannot back out. If you agree please complete the first part of the ritual by vowing to me in a wizards oath your allegiance"

Harry couldn't believe what was going on, things were moving soo fast, that he couldn't comprehend what to do. On one hand it would be an honor to be Godric's Apprentice, but could Harry complete his training while still going to school, and sneaking out of the Dursleys everyday.

"There are many questions that I would like you to answer before I accept, no disrespect meant Godric of course"

Godric smiled "Of course not Harry, A smart man is one who thinks before charging into battle"

"How long will the training last?"

"A Year at the most if you work extremely hard" replied Godric

"How would I be able to complete it with school work, and other stuff, and another thing someone will notice if I keep on missing for hours at a time"

"I have a solution for that, but that's for later, please continue with your questioning" replied Godric

"I was also wondering that if the other paintings would agree to impart some knowledge as well, I am sure everyone will realize that this room holds the essence of people who have vast amount of knowledge. Everyone must know something that the other wouldn't, I would still be Godric's Apprentice, but I would be honored if you would all teach me as well."

Some people seemed to be pondering, while other were nodding in a positive manner, so Harry thought maybe a little more persuasion could help him.

"As I once told you all, I never had any family, many children are taught things from their parents or some family guardian. Sadly I wasn't. I would be really happy if my whole family would help me here, it would really make me happy"

It looked like the statement had helped, because everyone was nodding in agreement with tears in their eyes.

"That's concludes the questions that are coming to my mind right now. Now its your turn to give me some answers"

"First the wizards oath Harry" said Godric

Taking a deep breath and holding his wand pointed to his heart Harry spoke the words "I Harry James Potter, the eldest son and family heir of the noble house of the Potters, take a wizards oath to pledge my body, mind, and soul to Godric Gryffindor, so I can become his Apprentice. Do you Godric Gryffindor pledge that you will impart all the knowledge that you can, that will make me a able wizard to defeat the forces of the dark, till my last dying breath?"

Godric replied in the same manner "I Godric Gryffindor pledge a wizards oath in front of everyone, that I will take Harry James Potter as my Apprentice, and impart to him all the knowledge I can, to make him a able and powerful wizard to defeat the dark forces till his last dying breath. Do you Harry James Potter agree to follow all the terms of being an Apprentice, to follow my every command till I release you, and give you the title of a master?"

"I agree to follow every command that Godric Gryffindor gives, till he gives me the title of a master, and I agree to follow the terms of being a Apprentice"

The Magical buildup that was occurring in both Harry wand, and Godric Gryffindor painting was released, two sets of blue lights met together.

Suddenly Harry's forearm started burning in pain, and his skin felt it was on fire. The red skin slowly and slowly started taking the form of a tattoo, his eyes started watering with the pain, Harry fell on his knees and brought his throbbing forearm to his chest hoping for the pain to end.

Slowly and slowly the pain subsided, and Harry brought his forearm forward to examine the tattoo.

The back of his forearm was now occupied by a tattoo of an Golden Gryffindor, but this Gryffindor was like the Gryffindor of his house's logo, it was golden, had long wings, had a lions head instead of a eagle, and covered about four inches of his skin starting from his wrist upwards to his arm.

_The Mark of a Apprentice_, thought Harry

He brought his eyes upwards to see that the bottom left corner of Godric's painting now had a symbol of a lightening bolt.

"I am sorry about the pain, can't help that. Luckily I am a painting, so I didn't feel anything" said a cheeky Godric.

"I am used to the pain right now, it's like another friend" replied a not so amused Harry

"Now I shall tell you what I had in mind for helping in your training. Well even though I never took an Apprentice, I laid down plans in case I ever had one after my death. Long ago I came upon a group of people who devised a very effective way of imprisoning people, they called it _'vertere solum' _which is a Latin word for 'To go into Exile', instead of creating prisons for people, they would imprison people in a different plane of time, if one day were to pass outside, then the person would have lived for a month inside this plane. They trapped the magic in a crystal, and with it they attached some sort of machine, you would have to enter the amount of months or years a person would have to live in the plane, and it would transport that person to that time realm for that time period"

"So you want me to be trapped in a another plane" asked a shocked and slightly scared Harry

"Well in a way, Yes"

"Are you insane, no disrespect meant of course" replied a now very scared Harry

"No disrespect meant, and don't worry, after that method was banned, I took the crystal and the machine and made a few modifications to it. For one, this whole vault shall be included, Titus and Greta would act as a medium for contacting us and the outside world, and this way we can complete a year's work in just twelve days. Also we can shut down the machine whenever we want. So you have everything to gain while nothing to lose except you would be a year older than your class mates."

The plan looked perfect, but Harry knew everything had a catch, "What's the catch?" Thinking it would be better if he was direct about it.

Godric smiled at the boys suspicion, "Nothing what so ever, other than living with only us for company for a year, and you better find something for living and eating purposes, maybe only living. Since I am sure Titus and Greta can arrange eating for us."

Harry took a few minutes to think about it, and agreed

"But I need all my stuff from the Dursley's, I also need to send letter's to my friends, and Dumbledore before they start worrying, not that I care what Dumbledore thinks, but I wouldn't want him to waste the orders resources on finding me"

"Very well return quickly, in the mean while I shall start making preparations" said Godric

Harry took out his watch to use the portkey function to go to his bedroom in Privet Drive.

With a tug behind his navel Harry left his vault.

Authors Note: Phew I had a problem finishing this one; I had to rewrite it, because I wasn't Happy with my earlier draft. Hope you like it. Also i seem to be having a problem, one of my reviewers mentioned, that they are unable to search for me or my story through the search engine of FFNet, I myself have sent a mail to the webmaster, but I was hoping more people could also do it on my behalf. The more that clog their mail box, the more faster this can be fixed, and I would be eternally grateful to those people.

Crazy-Psycho – Oh I will include that later, must have slipped my mind to elaborate on that

Uten: At first I kinda thought I hadn't explained enough, but since everyone is happy so I am happy too.

Jennifer: Thanks please continue reading

Icy Tears: Hope your MSA went well

Tuxedo Mac: Have you read Joe's story, and Ross's then have loads more info then me even. I felt I hadn't written enough. Sometimes you have to explain things elaborately or people will find the story boring, and like another silly fiction.

SeekerTLK: Ya I hope to include more stuff like that, don't know when I became this smart ;)

Frozen Wands: Don't worry I will elaborate later about that

Project Jay: I sent an email to them, they haven't replied yet, so was hoping someone else could also tell them this.

Anyways Read and Review, and also before I forget to mention **Constantine** is an amazing flick go check it out now!


	15. Chapter 15 Letters and Hedwig’s Temper

Chapter 15 – Letters and Hedwig's Temper

Harry landed feet first back to his bedroom in Privet Drive. He noticed that he had spent around six hours in the vault.

He took out his wand and tried to do magic the way he read in one of his books, where the intention of the user matters more than the words. He had hoped that his recent power increase might help him with this kind of magic.

"Pack"

The end result wasn't as neat and tidy as Harry had planned, clothes were haphazardly put together on top of another, some even collided in mid air, but after a few minutes the stuff lying around his room was placed in his old trunk. He shrunk the old trunk and put it in his new trunk in the first compartment knowing that he had a year to fix up his new trunk so he wasn't in a hurry right now. He left a few pages of parchment and ink to write the letters, rest including the stuff under his floorboard and Hedwig's cage were put in his trunk.

Hedwig had finally returned during the time Harry was in his vault, with a small package. He threw a puzzled glance at her, but she just hooted in response. Momentarily forgetting about his letters, Harry cut the strings holding the cloth-covered package secure, he looked around for some letter but finding none what so ever he starting opening the cloth.

Inside Harry found a small round-shaped amber colored crystal, it was smooth on the outside, but as hard as a rock; also it was for some reason giving out light on its own. Harry prodded the stone with his wand hoping it wasn't some sort of portkey or any device, which could harm him. When he was satisfied with the results, he gingerly and gently picked up the stone to examine it in some light.

It seemed that the crystal was glowing because of some liquid that resided within the crystal. Not understanding what the stone was for, Harry placed it back in the cloth, and put it in one of his robes pockets, hoping Godric or one of the portraits could shed some light on the properties of the mysterious stone.

He brought his attention back to the letters he had to send. He however had failed to notice another owl that was waiting at the foot of his bed, it hooted angrily as if it had better things to do than wait for Harry.

"Hello who are you from?" asked an amused Harry who found the antics of the owl quite funny.

The owl flew and landed on Harry's knee, and stuck his foot forward.

"Could you wait for me, I might have to reply back" the owl nodded and flew and sat next to Hedwig.

Hedwig unlike her master was not as amused at the antics of the owl thus she hooted angrily for the owl to get away from her. The owl screeched and flew to the other side of the room, as if scared what Hedwig could do to him.

Harry snickered at this, as he opened the letter to notice it was from Ron and Ginny.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you doing mate? Sorry we didn't send you a letter before, it seemed that the Dumbledore thought that it wasn't safe to use owls at the moment. Don't ask me why, we are still kept out of the loop here. Anyways everything's fine here, by here we mean that we are in HQ, mom moved us here the day after we returned from Hogwarts, she said it was safer than the Burrow. But I reckon she just needed us to clean the house for her, bloody slave drivers. _

_Luckily the twins moved out of the Burrow before the summer, and are now living above their shop in Diagon Alley. The stuff they sell in the shop is bloody brilliant, we only went their once, but it was an amazing experience. Anyways Hermione told me to say hi to you, she has got the floo network installed in her fireplace, so she keeps on dropping by to pay us a visit. _

_But between you and me, I hope she doesn't come till the results are out. All she talks about is the Owl's I swear if the results don't come out soon, me and Ginny will have to break the underage sorcery law just to make her shut up. Anyways everybody's fine here; mom worries about you from time to time, since she looks upon you as a surrogate son. Bill and Charlie are also back to help the order._

_Anyways Ginny's wants to write to you too, so I will sign off here mate. Take care of yourself, and send a reply with this owl, because according to Dumbledore's words "It has been deemed safe to send letters through him."_

_Your Friend _

_Ron Weasley_

Harry smiled at the letter, it was a typical Ron letter, include something about Hermione in an irritated sort of way, and complain about the work he would have to do. He hoped Ron wouldn't become jealous about Harry's inheritance, and the training he was about to receive.

He put that thought behind, and continued to read Ginny's letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Hope you don't mind me writing to you, I am bored out of my mind here. My day passes either in cleaning the house, or listen to Ron complain about his work or about Hermione, or Hermione complain about how she would not pass the OWL's. Seriously doesn't that women realize that if she doesn't pass, who would! And god when will my idiot of a brother realize he has feelings for Hermione. I am already tempted to ask the twins when they next visit to provide me with some truth serum. Think of the possibilities Harry, I could lock them both in a room, after they have consumed the truth serum, and then I would unlock them after a few hours, surely they would have both told the truth to each other. _

_And honestly how dumb can my brother be, Hermione wouldn't be coming everyday just to talk to me, she's there to see him. Hello stupid brother! I wish I could knock some sense into him. _

_I am sorry for babbling on like this, I have been frustrated staying in this house for the past couple of days. I would do anything to get out into the sunshine. _

_Anyways enough of my chitter chatter, what have you been up to Harry. Hope your life has been more exciting than mine, and can you do me a big favor, can you tell Ron I am not going out with Dean, Jesus I said I was thinking about going out with him, there's a difference, and the only reason I said it was just to bug him. He's been going on and on about how Dean isn't the perfect guy for me, how you deserve better. For Christ sakes Harry stop him before I resort to using one of the twin's pranks. _

_Anyways sorry again for pouring out this much in my first letter, what you must be thinking about me. Anyways if you ever want to talk to anyone other than Ron and Hermione, you should know I would always be there for you. As I mentioned last year I know what it feels like to be possessed and fooled by Tom. And other than that friends are always there for each other. _

_With love _

_Ginny Weasley_

The beginning of the letter had Harry laughing till his stomach started hurting. He always knew Ginny was more like the twins than any of her brothers, but this validated that fact. The girl was someone you wouldn't want to get angry. Her temper was just like her mother, except she preferred the twin's method of pranking instead of screaming her head off,

_Or maybe both_- thought Harry remembering Dumbledore's previous letter.

The end of the letter had really touched Harry, he had always ignored Ginny till before last year, but she still didn't mind listening to Harry's problems. He promised himself he would take time to get to know her better this year, no matter what.

Putting both the letters aside Harry sat down to write his letters.

_Dear Ron and Hermione_

_Sorry that you are stuck at HQ mate, I have been having an amazing summer. Sorry cant mention anything in a letter, will tell you whenever we meet next. I have been told by Ginny to tell you to stop bugging her about Dean, seriously mate she's a grown up now, stop treating her like a kid, because I swear no girl would like to meet you with Bats coming out of your nose. If you think your mom and the twins are scary, well think again, Ginny is a mixture of them both, and mate for your sake you better stop bugging and mothering her. _

_Anyways Hermione if you are reading this too, please stop worrying about your OWL's, as someone once told me "If Hermione doesn't pass what chance do the rest of us have", so keep that in mind and relax. _

Anyways the reason I am writing this to you both together is so that I can tell you both what I want to say without having to repeat myself. Now before you start jumping to conclusions about me being in some kind of danger, and not reading the rest of this letter, and running straight to find me, let me tell you –RELAX. I have come upon an opportunity to train as an Apprentice; I have accepted and am leaving for a while. Tell your mom Ron to not worry; no body will be able to find me, whether it be the order or the death eaters themselves.

_I repeat again to you both to not worry about me, I have my reasons for this, which I will only explain once I finish up with my training, and don't worry Hermione I will most definitely be back before the school begins. _

_Until then my friends take care of yourselves. _

_Your Friend _

_Harry Potter_

Harry hoped both his friends wouldn't be too angry with him, when he would return. He sat down next to write Ginny's letter.

_Dear Ginny_

_That was some letter; phew I think my stomach still hurts from laughing that much. Of course you can always tell me your problems, and between the both of us the scheme you have come up with to get both my stubborn friends together is marvelous (thumbs up from me). I have also mentioned to Ron the consequences of messing around with a fiery redhead such as yourself, I hope for his sake he takes my words at heart or else you are welcome to do as you seem fit, though if you could get some pictures it would be useful for black mail material ;). _

_Now to serious stuff, I am touched by your concern for me Ginny, it pains me now deeply to have ignored you to instead hear the constant bickering of my friends, maybe I can make up for lost time now. I have many secrets in my life, many that I have hidden deep inside my soul never to tell anyone. But somehow I feel compelled to share some with you, and I hope you feel the same. _

_I will be leaving my relatives place, to embark upon a crusade, nahh sounds too corny!_

_I am going away to train myself under a master, I have accepted his request to be his Apprentice, please do not tell anyone, but my master is none other than Godric Gryffindor himself. It would seem that I am his descendent through my father's side; I have come to know many things that have been hidden from me by Dumbledore. Luckily Sirius left behind some instructions with the Goblins to seek me out before contacting the old man. I have now become the heir to the Potter line, and the Black line. _

_I will be living in my vault, which houses the portraits of my ancestors and my parents so don't worry I will have lots of company. Also expect me to be older than you would expect. Anyways whatever I am writing to you must remain between us, I don't want Ron or Hermione to know yet. _

_I really want to be your friend Ginny, and I hope you feel the same. If you ever want a comforting ear or someone to just talk to about anything out of the blue, I will always welcome you with open arms. _

_Anyways I am leaving right now, don't fret or worry about me, I will be staying in the safest place possible and getting to know my family better. _

_Until we meet._

_With Love _

_Harry Potter_

Harry had never written to anyone except his friends, and he hoped the letter was appropriate. He hoped Ginny wouldn't break his trust and spill the beans to the old man, but somewhere deep inside him he knew she wouldn't.

Now that he was through with the letters to his friends, he sat down to write to Dumbledore.

_Dear Headmaster_

_Thank you for taking care of Hedwig, hope she wasn't bothersome. Anyways getting to the point. By the time you will receive this letter I would have left my relatives place. I have accepted to be Apprenticed under a powerful wizard; I believe his knowledge would prove to be useful for my continuous existence, i.e. if I ever plan on surviving a battle with Voldemort. I have also come across many things that you have been hiding from me, and I hoped we had come to an understanding the last time we had met that you wouldn't be hiding anything from me. _

_Alas my pleas have fallen on deaf ears, and I am forced to take action myself. Getting back to the issue at hand, I will be leaving and there is nothing that you can do to stop me, also I would prefer if you don't waste your resources in trying to find me, because you never will. _

_I am sure the orders resources can be used for better purposes, like getting rid of our current minister, or fighting the dark forces. We will talk when I return, which could be anytime before school reopens. _

_I repeat once again – **Don't waste your time looking for me, it would be your loss**._

_Until we meet again _

_Yours Sincerely_

Harry James Potter 

Satisfied with the letter Harry attached all three to the waiting owls leg, "Deliver these letters to only the recipients they are meant for, and if anyone else tries to read it, do anything to prevent that. If you don't I am sure Hedwig would love to have a nice chat with you"

The owl gave Hedwig a frightened look, and nodded to Harry, and left through the window.

"Now girl do you want to come with me away for a year, or would you prefer to go and live with the Weasleys for twelve days" asked Harry while stroking Hedwig.

Hedwig hooted angrily as if Harry had insulted her by asking that question.

Harry smiled at her loyalty towards him, and shrunk his trunk and rechecked his room, hoping he hadn't left anything.

When he was satisfied, he used his ring to return to his vault.

A/N: Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16 Reactions

Chapter 16 – Reactions

The next day found Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk going through the Daily Prophet. Since the Department of Ministries event Voldemort and his followers had become bolder in their attacks. Since now hiding from the ministry was not an issue anymore, they simply didn't care. Every day now the Daily Prophet would report the death of some family or another.

Dark Marks were rising all over Britain, and even the Aurors themselves were always too late to arrive on the scene, and even by any chance they did, they were slaughtered as well. Overall the situation was very grim.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the hoot of an owl on his window. He noticed it was the owl that he had given to Harry's friends, for using to contact Harry safely, _which means Harry has sent me a letter._

The owl dropped the parchment on the headmaster's desk, and flew out of the window to deliver the rest of the letters. He hoped the boy had forgiven him now, and that things had hopefully returned the way they were before. With those positiver thoughts he opened the parchment and read the contents.

By the time he reached the end of the letter his face was white as a ghost, he seemed as if he had aged ten years during the time he took to read the letter. He carefully put the letter down on his desk, and took off his glasses to wipe the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Like many times before he stood up and walked towards the window, casting his eyes towards the forbidden forest, its vast landscape with its lush trees would always help in clearing his mind in the past. The trees always made him feel connected with the earth; it made him feel at peace. But at the moment that didn't help him, for the thousandth time this year the headmaster had only one thought in his mind.

I have failed the boy, like I failed in protecting his family 

Fawkes noticing his master's mood sang a soft song hoping to alleviate the dark thoughts.

Dumbledore smiled at the effort of his companion "Thank you old friend, but I think even you cant help me right now. Its just one of those days where nothing goes right"

"Still brooding about the boys fate Albus" asked the portrait of Phineas Nigellus

"I am too old for this job Phineas, I should have retired a long time ago. I am tired of everyone looking up to me as the savior when I myself feel I could slip away from this world very soon."

"People always look towards others to find solutions for their own problems. They are like cattle that follow anyone who would herd them" replied Phineas; he continued nevertheless "The boy has disappeared hasn't he"

A shocked Albus looked towards the former headmaster for answers

"Your face told me all the answers I needed Albus. You only think of the boy nowadays."

Albus satisfied with the answers sat down on his chair again lost in his thoughts.

* * *

At the same time the Weasley's were just getting up in Grimmauld Place to face another day or in the case of the Ron and Ginny another day stuck in the old filthy house that needed cleaning.

Ginny woke up with the sun hitting her face, she had specifically asked for a room next to a window. Ever since the chamber incident she didn't like residing in dark and cooped up places.

She got up from her bed, ready to face another day, and was just about to leave her room to eat breakfast when she noticed a letter on her pillow.

She didn't recognize the handwriting on the front where her name was written, but when she opened it she realized it was from Harry. She was happy to notice that he had sent a long reply, so she sat by the window and started reading the letter.

She was pleased to notice his positive attitude, and how he was happy to correspond with her. She smiled at his insecurity, that she wouldn't want to become good friends with him.

_Typical Harry always thinking about others before himself_.

But by the end of the letter she was a little worried about him. Even though she was honored to be trusted with such personal information, a part of her wanted to tell someone like Dumbledore because she knew everyone would be worrying about him and thus would waste their time in trying to find him, while she would be the only one who would know where he actually is and thus not worry too much. But she knew that she couldn't break Harry's trust, and hoped he would find happiness in spending time with his parents.

She must have read the letter atleast five to six times, before she put it away where no one would find it. She went downstairs to the kitchen, wondering how she should break the news to her mother about Harry. Luckily her dumb brother had beaten her to it by running into the room waving like a maniac and screaming, "Mom Harry has left the Dursley's to become an Apprentice under someone"

_Sometimes my brother can be soo thick, _thought an irritated Ginny. Before her mom could get really hysterical and ask Ron for some answers, Fawkes appeared with a letter asking all order members to report to Hogwarts for a meeting.

"Kids we will discuss this when we return, I have to go" with that she went through the floo to attend the meeting.

Ron sat down heavily on the table with the letter still in his hands.

"I have to tell Hermione" with that said he rushed to contact Hermione through the floo. Luckily for Ginny Ron had left his letter on the table, even though she knew she shouldn't read other peoples private mail, she couldn't help herself and started reading.

She was shocked to notice that Harry had hardly mentioned anything about where he was going to his best friends, but the part where he mentioned about her had her blushing to her roots.

Reading the letter had resolved her decision about not mentioning the contents of what Harry had written to her to anyone.

_Unless of course if he doesn't arrive at Hogwarts_, thought Ginny

She decided to skip breakfast, and instead went outside to take a little walk to clear her thoughts.

But no matter how much she tried to distract herself, her mind raced back to only one person.

_What else are you hiding Harry?_ This thought kept on repeating in her mind. There had to be some reason why he was going away to train, but why. The questions just kept building up, but she knew she would never find the answers within herself. She stopped by the stream next to her house, and wished that Harry would return safely.

"Return back soon Harry. Please return soon" she said to herself­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

In a vault deep within the earth running on a different time plane Harry Potter was battling three opponents at one time in a long dark chamber. Spells were flying in a haze of multitude of colors. On his right hand was his new wand, and on the other was his dagger, which he was using on anything that came to close for comfort.

He hardly had any time to be on the offensive since his enemies were closing on him, and he had to think fast.

Luckily Harry saw an opening and threw the dagger at one of the person on his left while aiming at his heart. The knife hit its mark and he fell. But in doing so Harry had lost a weapon.

Now he had to battle the other two with just his wand. The other two opponents didn't give him enough space to take out another dagger, so he used a cutting curse at one of the opponent's heads, which caused him to lose his head.

While Harry had his concentration on the headless opponent, the other one took this as an opportunity, and hit Harry with a banishing charm followed by an illegal pain curse, which caused Harry to drop his wand.

The curse wasn't as painful as a Cruciatius, but this curse had a specialty of making people dizzy for a while after the curse was lifted. Time seemed to have slowed down for Harry as he saw his opponent take out a dagger from his robes and get ready to strike a fateful blow.

Harry was lost in his thoughts, he felt like his training in the last month was for nothing.

People say that in the face of death, your life flashes by in front of you. The same reaction was happening at the moment, he remembered it like yesterday when he returned to the vault with Hedwig.

_Flashback_

The moment Harry's feet landed on the floor of the vault, he noticed he was surrounded by dozens of Goblins running around. Various types of muggle exercise equipment were being levitated by a group goblins to one of the rooms, which Harry had yet not seen. Some stopped doing whatever they were doing to give him a respectful nod, to which Harry nodded back not wanting to offend them.

Also to his surprise he could understand some of the conversations the goblins were having, but with soo many goblins around he really had to strain himself to understand.

After a while he stopped his effort, when most of them were just asking the same things, like whether they could get some profit from Harry for doing **_slave work_** for him.

He moved around till he reached Godric's portrait where he found the manager talking to Godric. Upon noticing him they called him over

"I hope I am not disturbing I can come back later" asked Harry

"Not at all Harry I was just asking some favors from the manager, when I told him what we are about to do, he gave me some wonderful ideas for your training.

We will be including some physical fitness in your training, to increase your body mass. Most wizards shy away from any form of physical exercise so that will also be included as well as some martial arts training, sword training, and also something which the manager has suggested could be very useful, I seem to have forgotten what was its name"

"A muggle fire arm, a.k.a. a gun" replied the manager.

"Oh yes that, fascinating things these muggles come up with"

"Uhh well, who is going to instruct me?" asked Harry

"Well I am providing you with some practice dummies. They have been enchanted to act as instructors as well as opponents for you to practice on. I have provided a manual as well.

Godric has asked for ten dummies, if more are needed you can ask Titus to inform me. Also I have brought with me a firearm for you. It is one of the best which I have come across."

He handed Harry a metal briefcase with the key to open it. Harry was about to open it when Godric asked him to bring it to the sitting room where they could talk without the background noise.

Harry nodded and brought the case to the sofa in the other room, he put the briefcase on his lap, and inserted the key. With a soft click the case opened to reveal two of the most amazing handguns he had ever seen in his life.

He was soo lost in feeling the guns in his hands that he didn't notice the manager enter and sit across from him, while Godric's portrait appeared on the wall.

"Do you like them?" asked the goblin

"Yes very much, they are beautiful, and soo light. I figured them to be much more heavier."

"Well you see I have a hobby, I collect guns and modify them the best way I can. This particular weapon is a Beretta PX4 Storm pistol. Now usually this gun can pack up to 17 rounds in a clip. But I have made it such that it can pack around a 100 atleast. I have also enchanted it to be light, and very silent. You must have noticed the runic carvings on the hilt."

Harry nodded while examining the hilts to notice a series of runes engraved.

"Well these are something I have been experimenting with. Once the guns get used to your magical signature. You can call them much like you can call back your wand to yourself. But I am afraid I still haven't tested them yet.

I have also provided two holsters for the guns, that can be strapped to your thighs, keep them with you at all time, in the beginning you will have to take them out the old fashioned way. But as I said later, when they have bonded to you, you will just have to summon them. They are made with the same enchantments of that of a wand holster so a disarming charm and a summoning charm will be useless as long as they are in the holsters"

Harry was very impressed with the guns. He quickly put on the holsters, and loaded his guns. They felt nice on his thighs.

He went in front of a mirror to admire himself, and realized with amusement that if he now wore a cowboy hat, he would look like some guy from an old western movie.

He closed the case noticing that it had ten extra clips, which would last him a long time.

The manager stood up ready to leave "Well Mr. Potter I think it is time I leave. If you ever need any clips for the gun you can contact me, and also even if u need anything else."

With that said he left.

He took out his guns again to examine them and he heard Godric say in amusement "Wish I could see the face of those deatheaters you would be using the guns on. Defeated by a weapon created by the very people they are trying to eradicate"

_End flashback_

The dagger was just about to pierce his heart, when the dizziness left Harry, and he came back to his complete senses. Rolling away from his enemy he stood up and took out his gun and pointed it at his opponents head who couldn't recover fast enough

"Checkmate" and with that said Harry put a bullet in his opponent's head.

He looked at his fallen enemies in grim satisfaction, he put away his guns and started walking away when all of a sudden all three opponents got up and stood in an attacking stance. They were ready to start throwing spells again when suddenly a loud voice rung through the dark chamber

"STOP. CEASE ALL ACTION"

* * *

At the very moment an impromptu Order meeting was taking place in the headmasters office. The moment Mrs. Weasley had come through the fireplace shouting about the disappearance of Harry, pandemonium had broken loose.

Every one was asking the same question at once to the headmaster hoping for answers while the man himself had his head in his hands to prevent the pounding of his head to increase.

Noticing that everyone was present and seated, he got up and put up his hands asking silently everybody to stop talking.

Luckily they did, "Yes it is true Harry has left the Dursleys. No I don't know where he had gone. The only thing he has told me is that he has been accepted as an Apprentice under someone, and that looking for him will bear no fruit.

Even though I respect the man, the young boy has become it is still not safe for him to leave the confines of his relatives place. Thus I feel we must concentrate all our resources into finding him. I know most of you would disagree with me about this" he cast a glance at the potions master who was sneering, "But Harry is very important to all of us, and he is still too immature to make such decisions for himself. I suggest we break into teams…."

The headmaster was about to continue when he was interrupted by Phineas "Albus are you insane! Didn't Harry make it clear to you that it was useless in trying to look for him, didn't he mention that it would be a waste of the orders resources in trying to look for him, when you could it to battle the dark forces. Give the boy some credit for god sakes, he has defeated the dark lord more times then anyone present in this room, and I should also mention he has no guardian, so he can do whatever he feels like now. In the eyes of the ministry he is a legal wizard."

That really had most of the people shocked in the room, Albus was becoming very suspicious of Phineas the man usually used to take his side, but now he was backing Harry for some reason.

"What do you know Phineas, you know where Harry is don't you?" asked Albus

"Harry is now the heir of the Blacks and the Potters, my allegiance is first to him, ask me more questions like this and I shall leave this room" this statement caused a lot of commotion, the rest of the paintings were throwing insults at him for being disrespectful, and the people in the room were asking him questions on how Harry became the heir at such an early age, and Albus was wondering why the goblins hadn't informed him of this.

He continued unperturbed "As I was saying, wherever he is, he is safe, I give you my word Albus. No matter what you will try you will never find him, and I wont be forthcoming with answers. That is all I have to say to that, I will return later, my ears can only stand soo much noise" with that said he left his painting.

The other paintings were apologizing to Albus for their comrade's behavior, but he waved them off. This was very disturbing news, he knew the old laws which were used to make Harry an adult and there was no way to back out of it. But he would still not give up; he divided the order to look for Harry wherever they could.

_Fools_ thought Phineas, he had returned when the attention was off him. But left soon after to report the news to Harry.

A/N: Read and Review


	17. Chapter 17 Magical Sight and Sensing, an...

Chapter 17 – Magical Sight and Sensing, and a White Phoenix

Harry was walking in a long corridor; he couldn't make out exactly where he was walking since he had been blindfolded. Even then he could make out that the corridor itself was shrouded in darkness.

"Hope Godric knows what he is doing?" grumbled Harry

It had been six long months since Harry had started his Apprentice training, and today was his final test in the area of his Magical sensing and sight. He had told Godric of what he had seen when he had woken up after his door had been opened. Godric had explained that it was a rare magical talent that some powerful wizards pick up by accident, but it requires hard training to master. He said that mastering this talent could come in handy when he would have to pass through magical booby traps, or gauge his opponent's magical strength.

It had been scary for him the first time he had seen himself through his magical sight when he had stood in front of a mirror, all he could see was bright white light, it was soo painful to see that he had to turn his face away from the mirror.

Harry had tried to reason with Godric that it was a useless talent, since his main goal was to learn as much offensive magic as he could from Godric, but Godric told him that this gift could be useful if by any chance Harry lost his eyesight in the heat of Battle. Thus Godric's reason won out in the end.

He had been only provided with his daggers for the test, his main goal was to survive magical threats by Muggle means, or a little bit of wandless magic he had perfected with Godric, which was actually pretty negligible at the moment.

He took a couple of deep breaths to relax his beating heart, and concentrating on bring his gift forward, in the beginning the amount of input he would get was enormous, but with practice he was able to control the input to only see and sense what he wanted.

He could feel the whole room, the walls seemed to be bare, and there seemed to be no objects lying in the room. He took a couple of tentative steps forward, but soon stopped when he sensed a small booby-trap in front of him. He easily sidestepped that, and a couple of more, which were placed in front of him.

The Potter vault with the combination of the black vault had become a humongous vault, it was like a huge castle underground, and thus there was ample room for his training. Godric had specifically asked for wide open spaces which would be used for Harry's training, he believed that all his tests would need a realistic environment, which the gatekeepers would be able to create based on Godric's specifications.

Only when Harry would pass the test, Godric would move onto teaching other things. At times it was frustrating because some of the things that Godric wanted to teach him, it didn't agree with what Harry wanted to learn. But in the end the rules of the Apprenticeship had stated that Harry had to follow each of Godric's orders.

He had been blindly stepping over the many booby-traps wondering why Godric had made this test so simple. But as they say 'Be careful of what you wish for' Harry received his first challenge when an opponent starting firing on him. He had hoped that Godric had made his opponent's non- magical but it would seem that was not the case.

Harry had to keep on dodging the many curses that were fired upon him, but it was more difficult to make out where his opponent was with your magical sight then with real eyes. He was looking for his opponent's magical signature to pin point his location, but the curses seemed to keep distracting him, luckily his robes, and armor had deflected the few curses that had hit him.

_Concentrate Potter, you can do this; get this bloody task over with fast_, thought Harry

He soon pinpointed his opponent's location and with pinpoint accuracy threw one of his daggers. It hit its mark and the opponent fell down with a thud. He had perfected his throwing abilities a long time ago, and it seemed he had a particular knack for it. He itched to find his opponents wand to use, but Godric had explicitly informed Harry that he would have to do the task all over again if he used magic.

A grumbling and complaining Harry moved on to meet his next challenge.

After a couple of minutes which seemed like hours for Harry since it seemed to him he had been walking endlessly, three opponents starting firing on him.

"Godric are you insane," screamed Harry while trying to run away from his opponents as well as pinpointing their location.

This proved more difficult than he had anticipated; luckily his opponents were only programmed to throw harmless jinxes and curses like the tickling charm, impediment jinx, curses to change the color of his hair, etc.

But fed up of not being able to perform magic Harry threw two of his daggers where he saw the majority of the spells were coming from, one had hit because he had heard a soft thud of a body falling, but the other had clearly missed since he was still under fire from two places.

He tried to keep a shield charm running wandlessly, but it soon broke down due to the onslaught of the number of spells that had impacted it.

Soon Harry was left panting with fatigue because of his running around and dodging spells, he thus used his last ounce of strength to throw all his daggers in the general direction from where the spells were originating.

When he heard the twin thuds of two bodies falling, he breathed a sigh of relief. He summoned all his daggers and pocketed them keeping one long one the size of a short sword in his hand.

He knew his task was not complete yet, because Godric hadn't relieved him yet. Hoping the next opponent would be easy to handle he starting walking forward.

Soon he saw the magical signature of another opponent, but it seemed that he wasn't going to fire any spells, though he did notice a sword in his hand. The only reason he could make out it was a sword, was that because it had some magical properties which Harry recognized as those which were making the blade blunt.

With a yell he charged his opponent, the swords met together releasing a shower of sparks which went unnoticed by the two opponents who were battling with all their might.

Soon Harry was parrying and blocking his opponent's moves, but he had received his share of bruises, because even though the blade was blunt it was hurting him.

But luckily his opponent made a mistake and left an opening for Harry to attack, and he thrust his sword through his opponent's abdomen.

His opponent dropped on the floor with a thud, and his sword fell with a loud clang, which vibrated on the empty walls of the corridor.

Harry was left panting, and breathing heavily on the floor, and suddenly his ring portkeyed him back to the portrait room.

Once he removed his blind fold, he noticed that the portraits were viewing his fight on some sort of magical device, which projected a 3-D view to the whole room.

He waited for it to end, hoping Godric would not ask him to do it again. Once his breathing returned to normal, he waited for Godric's judgment.

Once it was over, Godric sat back in thought for a while, and nodded and mumbled, as if he was talking to himself and looked towards Harry.

"Harry James Potter, I have viewed your fight, and after careful scrutiny I find it satisfactory, and up to the standards I expected of you. Thus I pass you in this test" said a smiling Godric.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on the sofa.

"Thank God it is over, that was really tough" mumbled Harry to himself.

"Actually I didn't expect you to pass" replied Godric who had heard Harry

"What"

"Well I wanted to see how much you could endure" replied a still smiling Godric

"Excuse me! Endure?"

"Well I didn't expect you to pass the three opponents, I actually expected you to use some magic against them in frustration or do some accidental magic." Replied Godric

"You mean I could use magic, Jesus Godric if you were alive right now I would throttle you"

"Harry James Potter" screamed Lily "That is no way to talk to your elders"

"Sorry mom" replied a sheepish Harry.

"It's alright Lily I deserve his anger, but I am proud of him right now. It takes great courage to do what he did in there, he combined his gift with muggle weapons to survive, now wonder what he would do if I had given him a wand, mark my words Lily and you to Harry, once your training is complete you will be formidable"

Harry blushed at the praise he received. But nevertheless bowed to his master as per the rules. Godric nodded back.

* * *

In another place far away from Harry, Albus Dumbledore sat down to read the reports the various order members had sent him. It had been six days since Harry had gone missing and true to his words he had disappeared of the face of the earth.

He had even sent his faithful phoenix in search of Harry but even he couldn't find the young boy.

_At least Voldemort is not gloating of his capture. That means wherever he is, he must be safe_, he thought pensively.

Even Phineas has disappeared since that order meeting; he had yet to make an appearance.

With a loud sigh, he got up and prepared to call an order meeting to call off the search for Harry.

"I hope you know what you are doing child" mumbled Albus before he disappeared into his chambers.

* * *

Near a small stream somewhere in St. Ottery's , Ginerva Weasley was sitting with her back to a tree holding a small flower, lost in her own thoughts.

Her thoughts mostly centered around our Hero Harry and how everyone in her family was worried about him. It didn't help matters either that she was the only one who actually knew about the location where Harry was hiding and what he was up to.

Suddenly a bright flash of white above her startled her out of her thoughts. The first thing she noticed was that, it was a bird of some sort, but a very beautiful bird. But soon the bird started to sing, and she realized it was a phoenix.

Her mouth was hanging open and the flower dropped from her hand, she had never seen a phoenix other that of the headmaster's, and she had imagined them all being of the same color, but this white phoenix was simply exquisite.

The phoenix landed on her legs, and she noted that even through the bird like other phoenixes was big, she was relatively light on her legs (she assumed the bird was a she). Her song removed all thoughts of worry from Ginny's mind, and she felt happy, and very energized at the moment like she could do about anything right now.

She started to stroke the phoenix, which she noticed that the bird liked very much. Soon she noticed a letter tied to her legs.

"Is that for me?" inquired Ginny

The phoenix nodded and lifted her leg so that Ginny could untie the letter.

She opened it and recognized Harry's writing.

_Dear Ginny_

Hope you like my phoenix; please don't say anything to offend her, and do compliment her a lot, even though she has changed from an owl to a phoenix, her pride still remains the same, but between you and me I think it has increased. But gods forbid don't tell her that, she would peck me to death. I guess by now you must have realized who I am talking about, and yes this is my beloved Hedwig, who has now transformed into my familiar, I am sure you are thoroughly confused, so let me start at the beginning.

_During the first week of my stay here with my master, I remembered a package that was delivered to me by Hedwig before leaving Privet Drive. The package was not signed by anyone, and thus its sender has remained a mystery. I inquired from Godric the mystery involving the liquid encased in the crystal. At first he was speechless, that confirmed that he knew something about it at least. But it got a little irritating after a while when some of the older portraits had the same expression, you know what I am talking about, open mouthed, in awe look, with only mumbled words coming out which soundly mostly like 'impossible' or 'it's a myth it doesn't exist'. _

_After about two hours wherein I had a nice conversation with my parents and Sirius, by the way my mother is very fond of Hedwig, she is one of the main reasons Hedwig's ego has increased (wink). Anyways by that time Godric got his ability to speak again, he called me over to him and told me a story involving Merlin of all people, so I shall narrate the story to you as well, hope you don't fall asleep, It's quite interesting actually (wink). _

_Merlin like Godric himself was a scholar looking for lost civilizations, his greatest dream was to bring all the divided magical settlements around the world together, so each can learn from the other, and live together in Harmony. _

_Once during a ravage storm, he along with his companion, who was a phoenix, took shelter in a dark cave. Now Merlin was a very curious sort of fellow, and thus sought to explore the cave while the storm continued to ravage oitside. _

_He set out with his companion to travel to the deepest pit of the cave. Hours had passed but he didn't stop, however just when he was about to give up, he saw some sort of light coming from one of the tunnels ahead. _

_He went to check it out, and to his surprise and amazement, he had stumbled upon a colony of phoenixes. He saw millions of phoenixes everywhere, he described the place as heaven on earth, by some great power, the place was full of greenery and even a stream. Now I have forgotten to mention that once a phoenix chooses you as a companion you can communicate easily with them. They are bonded to your soul, and they would be with you till your dying breath. But of course not all phoenixes' bond with humans, some prefer to live their lives in isolation. _

_Now Merlin's phoenix informed him that this was Eden. At first Merlin didn't believe him, but sensing that his phoenix was serious he dropped the topic. His phoenix trilled to get the attention of all the other phoenixes. They welcomed Merlin graciously, and he was soon introduced to the most beautiful Phoenix he had ever seen in his life, he said that it was much larger than the other phoenixes indicating that he was their pack leader, and the most astonishing difference was that it had a golden plumage. _

_Now the leader communicated with Merlin with the help of his companion. The phoenix said that Merlin was the first human to come to Eden since Adam, and Eve had left, and they wouldn't have been soo gracious in their hospitality if it weren't for his companion. _

_He stayed at Eden for a long time, communicating with the Phoenix's, telling them about the outside world, and learning many things about them. When he was about to depart, the golden phoenix provided him with a gift. They called it the Heart of a Phoenix. They said that whenever a golden phoenix dies, his heart survives in the form of a crystal, and if any other animal and human together were to drink its contents, they would be bonded for life, and the animal would become a phoenix. Unlike usual bonding, this is deeper. _

_But the crystal has a mind of its own, and thus will find a way to its new owner by itself, and there is nothing a person can do if it refuses to release the liquid. _

_After hearing this story I couldn't believe what I was hearing at first, I asked Godric and the other portraits if they were joking or something. But they weren't. Soon Godric with the help of Merlin (oh he also has a portrait and I have met him a couple of times, and he's as amazing in person as he is portrayed in books). Thus I was able to perform the proper rituals, and what you see in front of you is my beloved Hedwig, who has become more beautiful than before (Tell her that I might score some brownie points with her, wink)._

_Anyways I thought I should inform you that I am alive, and well, and my training is going well. Somehow only Phoenixes who know the location of the vault can leave and enter the vault. Don't ask me for explanation, I am just telling you what I heard. Anyways reply to me, Hedwig will wait for you. I would love to hear something from you and I have hoped I haven't bored you._

_Tell me what's up with Ron and Hermione and whether you implemented your plans against them yet or not (wink). _

_Anyways my hands hurt now from writing soo much, so I will sign off here. _

_With Love_

_Harry_

Ginny just kept on staring at Hedwig for a long time after reading the letter. Hedwig either choose to ignore that or didn't care because she was busy pruning her feathers.

"You are beautiful" mumbled a awe voiced Ginny

Hedwig puffed her chest out on hearing the compliment, causing Ginny to burst into giggles. She didn't know how long she sat there admiring the phoenix and stroking her not that Hedwig minded at all, she loved the attention that Ginny was providing, and somehow she felt very safe with her just like she would feel with her master.

After a while Ginny noticed that the sun was beginning to descend, realizing she still had to write Harry a letter she asked Hedwig to wait for her in her room, while she would walk to the Burrow.

Instead Hedwig jumped onto her shoulder and transported her directly into her room. Ginny had never traveled by phoenix apparition, but she wished she could do that her whole life. She felt warm, loved, protected; she had never felt this safe, she felt like Hedwig was watching out for her, it was the most wonderful feeling in the whole world she couldn't describe it in words. With a smile she thanked Hedwig, and sat down to write Harry a letter.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was in two minds whether I should write something about his training or not, and I also needed to chart out how the story would progress. So bear with me for the slow updates. 


	18. Chapter 18 Prelude to the Attack

Chapter 18 – Prelude to the Attack

It was dark stormy night; a lone figuring was trying to protect himself from the rain by running towards his destination. The skies were dark, and one could see the thunder and the lightening casting lights and shadows everywhere, it seemed as if the gods were angry and they were trying to find an outlet for their anger. But the storm was not the cause of worry for this stranger, he had important news for his master and he wondered whether the news would please him or would subject him to torture. He soon arrived at his intended destination and he looked up to examine the castle that stood before him. The castle looked something out of a old Dracula movie, long towers on all sides, the walls as black as night, and even the entrance was that of a open mouthed serpent.

Before him stood the long lost castle of Slytherin, which his master had found a few months ago. This castle was believed to be a myth, a frightening tale told to kids to make them sleep, a long lost legend, it was believed that Slytherin had fled to this very place after he separated himself from Hogwarts swearing revenge on his enemies. Many say that the castle housed beasts which slytherin amassed from around the world, no one actually knew what beasts slytherin lay in his castle, but they believed that they were interbred between each other to create monstrosities which could only be described as demons that would plague ones worst nightmares.

His master had yet to find these beasts but he felt confident that they were in the castle somewhere, dormant, waiting to answer to their rightful masters call.

Breaking out of his thoughts he knocked on the door three times, as was proper procedure, and soon a hooded person opened a small hole just enough to see who was outside. When satisfied he gave a nod to someone to open the doors, and with a loud clang the door opened inwards.

After climbing many long winding steps he reached a huge wooden door, he knocked again, but this time instead of a human, a dementor opened the door.

A lone figure sat on a throne at the far end of the room, his spidery shaped hands rested on his pet snake that he was petting as if she was his dog. Blood red eyes sought the stranger from beneath his hood. The stranger kneeled in front of his master.

"What news do you have for me Severussss?" asked Voldemort

Severus Snape stood up from his knees to meet the eyes of his master, Voldemort always preferred if people spoke to him 'eye to eye' so as to say, because he would use Legilimancy to check if they were lying or not.

"I have news which would please you Master, something that was most unexpected" Severus waited for Voldemort's approval to continue.

"Go on"

"It would seem that the old fool underestimated our young Mr. Potter. As of twelve days ago Mr. Potter went missing from his relatives house, and hasn't still been found."

"Hmmm. More than twelve days you say?" asked Voldemort while he got up and started to walk around Severus, encircling him as a snake does to it's pray before it is ready to pounce for the kill.

"The old fool did not let me leave the castle, he put me on the task on creating some useless potions for him and his precious order. I would have come earlier master but I wanted to wait for the appropriate moment before leaving his presence, lest he suspect something"

"I don't sense any lies coming from your mouth, but then I never have" Voldemort said while still trying to intimidate Severus hoping he would slip up. But after being a spy for many years, Severus knew how and what to do to get away.

"I always speak the truth my lord, my life and soul are yours forever"

A sinister but very pleased smile graced Voldemort's face as he stopped right in front of the potions master.

"Very well, we shall see about that later. It seems we must do something to gain Mr. Potters attention."

Voldemort returned back to his throne, where he started to have a short conversation with his pet snake in Parseltongue.

After a while he seemed to be satisfied with something and asked the dementors to summon his inner circle. In a few minutes, which seemed like hours for Severus, the inner circle minus the few who were in Azkaban were gathered around their master awaiting his instructions.

He stood up to address them all "Fellow death eaters, it has come to my attention, that our resident boy-who lived has run away. It seems that he has finally realized that he is in a fight where he has no chance of winning or better yet surviving."

Severus snorted internally though his face remained impassive.

"But if he thought that I would be merciful, then he was wrong to think that." Voldemort had one of those murderous glints in his eyes, which everyone recognized as one he would possess, before he would send them to slaughter innocents.

"Wormtail"

"Yyyess Masterr"

"Take fifty of your best recruits and prepare them to attack the Weasley's. I think its time to show our Mr. Potter that no one can hide or run away from the Dark Lord."

Internally Severus was shaken by this news, but an experienced veteran like him didn't show it on the outside. He was just waiting for Voldemort to dismiss him so he could warn Dumbledore when the dark lord called him again.

"Ohh Severusss" said the dark lord as if he was calling a child

"Yes my lord"

"Now I know you must be dying to return to your quarters as soon as possible but I want you to stay here to complete some potions for me." Asked the dark lord sweetly

"Of course my lord."

He turned his attention away from Severus to address the others "Leave my deatheaters and attack the Weasley's, though" Voldemort stopped there for a second to think about something as if he was having a short conversation with himself.

"Bring the youngest of the Weasley's unharmed. She might come in handy"

Severus shuddered at the thought of what would transpire if he could not send a warning to Dumbledore.

"By why master" squeaked Wormtail.

An enraged Voldemort choose not to answer instead tortured Wormtail.

_Crucio._

* * *

Far away a heavily panting Harry Potter woke up from his sleep. He had just had a vision from Voldemort and he knew the Dark lords plans.

* * *

In another part of London the order were having their usual meeting.

"Has there been any sign of Harry yet Headmaster" asked the Weasley matron for the umpteenth time since he had gone missing.

The headmaster sighed and gave a negative answer.

"Alas we have other matters at hand to discuss" said the Headmaster trying to change the topic.

Soon the usual discussions were taking place regarding death eater activities and what the ministry was trying to do, or for the matter not trying to do, to solve the problem.

The Weasley children who were upstairs trying to listen in on the conversation got fed up, and extracted the extendable ears.

"Blimey Fred Harry's more smarter than we gave him credit for" said George

"Ya he actually outsmarted our Headmaster, who we ourselves have tried and tried for a very long time to best"

"He deserves a honor for this right, Gred"

"Right Forge, a new addition to the hall of fame for Harry Potter, though we will have to find a big wall for it"

"Ya with the amount of achievements he has to his credit, we don't have enough space"

"Cut it you too, this is serious" said Hermione who had joined the Weasleys upon hearing that Harry had vanished.

"What do you mean, we are as serious as we can be. You don't see us playing pranks on you lot, now do you? Though the temptation is rising now" said Fred while winking to brother.

"You are not pranking because Mrs. Weasley has strictly forbade you to do." Said Hermione while rolling her eyes at the immaturity of the brothers.

"Oye who says we always listen to her"

"Who listens to whom?" asked a very grumpy Mrs. Weasley who had just finished their meeting.

The twins gulped.

"Nothing mom Fred and George were just barking something, which we were ignoring." Replied Ginny.

"Oh you wound us dear sister." Replied Fred

"You would ignore your own flesh and blood" said George

Then they started speaking alternatively

"You know you _love us_ dearly, why _if it weren't for us_ you would turn up as _boring as Ronald here_, and that's saying something."

"Fine fine, lets go children, I am sure you lot must be hungry, and I must cook dinner at the Burrow." Said Mrs. Weasley's before a full out war would be declared between her siblings.

With that said, the Weasleys flooed back to the Burrow, not realizing what awaited them later in the night.

* * *

Authors Note: I know this chapter is quite is verrryyy short and quite pathetic; but alas I have no excuses for myself. When I started to write this story the excitement, and the loads of free time kept me going, both which I have lost now. I have also now realized that I don't have much of a plan for this story. I was moving too fast for my own good, and since I didn't have any well thought out plans I was having more and more difficulty in writing new chapters. I have taken quite some time in thinking, and now I feel confident enough to write 2-3 chapters easily. So again my apologies, and hope you continue to read the story. 


	19. Chapter 19 Fight Fire with Fire

Chapter 19 – Fight Fire with Fire

The Weasley household was one, which could be only be described as unusual, the members of the family were quite peculiar in nature. There was Arthur Weasley the father, who was a little eccentric when it came to anything that concerns muggles, even anything as small and simple as a rubber duck.

Then there was Bill the eldest of the brothers who was a curse breaker at Gringotts, then Charlie who was a dragon tamer. Next the Twins, Fred and George were a bunch of overgrown kids who loved to play pranks and make people laugh. Not to forget the two other siblings Ron and Ginny, Ron was a chess master, if someone wanted a strategist Ron would be the man. And lastly the young and beautiful Ginerva Weasley or better known as Ginny, she was a mixture of the twins mischievousness as well as the fiery temper of her mother.

Now people must be wondering why I missed out two other Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley's was a warm loving mother, one who almost every kid would love to have, unless the kid was a troublemaker.

Now the last missing Weasley, Percy had more or less abandoned his family in the quest to fulfill his thirst for power, not in those evil ways but power in the political circles of the Ministry. So lets not talk about him.

Also to grace this house for the vacation was the young and talented Ms. Hermione Granger, known to be one of the smartest witches to have ever graced the halls of Hogwarts in centuries.

Now this perfect family lived in a not so perfect home, but if anyone asked whether they would like to live somewhere else, there answer would probably be a negative one.

The Burrow was mostly a run down place, which looked as if it was ready to collapse, and it would have if it weren't for the magic tied to the house, which was sustaining it.

Now this loving family was having a somewhat peaceful dinner in their kitchen, by somewhat peaceful I mean that, the meal was peaceful until Fred dropped something in Ron's soup, which had him turning into every color of the rainbow. Now the peacefulness was obviously shattered by the ear-piercing screams, which could be heard from the Weasley matriarch that was directed towards the twins.

As I said before this might have seemed odd to some third party, but then the members of the Weasley family were quite used to it.

So like any other night, the screams were still being directed towards the twins when suddenly the alarms of the wards falling around the burrow resounded in the kitchen.

Their attention was driven away from the alarm, when they heard another sound, which chilled them to their very bones and made the blood drown out from their face, because they all hoped that they would never hear that particular sound in their entire lives. The sound was coming from their clock, which was more like another alarm but one which sounded more sinister, they noticed that all the hands which were before pointing home for the Weasley members were now pointing to 'Mortal Peril', except Percy's of course which was still pointed to 'Traitor'.

It happened to fast for any of them to comprehend, one moment they were all mesmerized by the clock, they were all looking at, and next moment, the front door blew open, and all the candles in the house went out.

Spells, and curses were exchanged between the people inside the house and those who had invaded. But all was in naught, because, there were horribly outnumbered.

Soon they were all tied up, and stunned while being dragged on to the font lawn.

* * *

Enervate

The spell hit Ron, and he gasped as he woke up. He could feel the rain hitting him on his face, and the wet lawn soaking his clothes making him shiver. He looked around and saw that most of his family members were alive and hardly wounded just some cuts and scratches here and there.

The death eaters were standing aside in a group and muttering between themselves. _They haven't even fired the dark mark, unless they don't want the cavalry to arrive anytime soon for us_, thought a somewhat frightened Ron.

"Ron"

Ron looked to the left to see that both Hermione and Ginny were looking in his direction, they looked unharmed but Ron felt that wouldn't last much longer.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny in a whisper

"Ya fine, you"

She nodded instead of replying. Then one of the deatheaters who seemed to be the leader of the pack came forward, and coughed a little to get their attention.

"Well well well, its so nice to see all you blood traitors all tied up together. _Enjoying your family bonding._" sneered a deatheater behind a mask.

"What the hell are you waiting for, if you think we are going to grovel at your feet, begging for mercy then you are sadly mistaken" replied Ron

SLAP 

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to speak to your betters"

"Ya when I we meet them I will be courteous I assure you" replied Ron

The deatheater looked ready to kill Ron, until another one-stepped behind him to stop the fight. "Control yourself, our master has specific plans for them, and I believe their executioners have arrived"

The air suddenly became very chilly, the hairs on the backs of their necks stood up.

All the deatheater were looking expectantly towards the mists on the side of the lawn.

Soon four dementors and three vampires came forward or in the case of the dementors glided forward.

A small chuckle escaped from some of the deatheaters. The one who was fighting with Ron came forward and addressed them all again.

"It seems our master thought that death would be too easy for you traitors, instead he has send some of his loyal servants to feast on you. He also wanted to leave a message for your savior, oh mighty Boy-who-lived who will soon have friends who-will-not-live"

They all started laughing inspite the joke being quite lame, but then what more could you expect from a couple of demented deatheaters.

The weasley family huddled together, they couldn't see any chance of living through this, they all understood the fact that this was it for them; their journey would end her tonight.

The vampires looked longingly at the throats of Hermione and Ginny, which send a shiver down their spines.

"So who wants to be first?"

* * *

They say in the face of death, one loses all their fears and inhibitions, your life flashes in front of your eyes, so many mistakes so many wrong doings feel so insignificant in those last moments. For some all those regrets they didn't want to face come in front of them, becoming a reality for them, something like unfinished business.

These same thoughts were running through Ginny's mind at that moment, she couldn't believe that this was it, she had soo many things to do, soo many things to say to some people, she had soo much unfinished business, and now it would always be unfinished for her.

The effects from the nearby dementor were already starting to affect her; her first year escapades were torturing her mind. Riddles sweet evil voice was haunting her already.

Not to mention the fact that the vampire was practically drooling to rip her throat apart.

She felt so helpless there, for the second time in her life she was helpless, she couldn't do anything, she hoped that somehow she would escape, somehow her knight would come again to rescue her, and slay the demons standing in front of her.

_Oh please god, don't let it end like this_

Just then, as if someone up there heard her, lightening flashed in the sky, and she looked up towards her house. Atop her roof she could make out a dark hooded person, or atleast she hoped it was a person. He stood up there shrouded in darkness covered by some sort of long black cloak, which was billowing behind him because of the wind and the rain, and he seemed to be just watching the events unfolding.

And it seemed she wasn't the only one looking towards him, it seemed a couple of deatheaters had noticed him too.

Some were even pointing towards him, at last the deatheater who was standing in front of her, finally looked up.

He seemed to be squinting to make out whether the hooded figure was a friend or foe.

"Hey you on the roof, are you here to feast too, if not then leave, this is somewhat a private party"

The figure showed no indication of acknowledging what the deatheater had said, he still remained rooted to his spot on the roof watching them all.

This got the deatheater angry so he finally screamed at the top of his lungs "HEY YOU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU DEAF"

Some of the deatheaters looked uneasy and started withdrawing their wands, as did the one who was screaming

"I AM GIVING YOU 3 SECONDS TO LEAVE OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU"

Thunder and lightening again rocked the sky, and suddenly the roof was empty, and the figure no where to be found

"Well I guess that scared him, and now since we don't have much time Mr. Ugly Vampire why don't you start with the mudblood, while the dementor can start with one of the red heads"

The vampire had a pleased and almost hungry expression on his face as he started to move forward.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, three daggers flew out of the black night and stuck all three vampires in their heart, and with a scream, all three vampires turned into ash.

"WANDS OUT" said one of the deatheater.

SWISH, SLASH, SWISH, SLASH 

There was an ear-piercing scream, and everyone noticed that all four dementors were dead, more like all that was left of them were their tattered cloaks.

Now the deatheaters were worried, all the vampires and dementors were dead, and the most shocking part was that it was widely believed that dementors could not be killed, and here shrouded in the shadows a assassin had killed them all.

"Show yourself you coward"

"Ya come out and lets fight like men"

The two deatheaters in the back thought themselves as brave and courageous, but in the end they were just stupid, because standing behind them was the masked figure, he send a bone breaking curse towards one aiming for his head at point blank range, while he snapped the neck of the other with his bare hands.

In a matter of two seconds, both of them were dead, while the figure stood calmly facing the rest of them.

And then the slaughter began, all the deatheaters started firing curses while the figure easily moved between them, sometimes dodging, sometimes returning spells out his own wand, or sometimes just resorting to simple muggle fighting techniques to kill or incapacitate them.

Ginny couldn't keep up with how he was incapacitating his opponents, but he was doing it with such skill, and speed, that she was in awe of him, he was resorting to magic, blades, daggers, or simply punching his enemies.

Many deatheaters had lost their limbs, and were bleeding to death, while others were just simply dead.

She was soo engrossed in following every movement of the stranger, that she had failed to notice that the lead deatheater was slowly coming closer to her.

When the last deatheater was dead. She felt someone roughly grabbing her by her throat and pulling her in a standing position with a wand pointed behind her back.

"Cease or I shall start torturing this little red head here"

The dark hooded man stopped advancing towards him immediately.

"I must say I am impressed with you my friend, I have never seen such fighting style ever in my life. I have come across many opponents in my time, but you have just been one of the best. Now I have a proposition for you, and I am sure you would like that, someone as powerful as you could be a great asset for our side. You seem to be above killing without a thought. Join us my friend, I shall take you to my master, he will welcome you with open arms. Join us and the world will fall in the hands of the dark side, as it is meant to be"

The deatheater seemed to be waiting for an answer.

A slow chuckle escaped from behind the stranger's hood. The chuckle soon turned into a laugh, the deatheater was getting more and more nervous. He knew this was his only chance of surviving the night, if only the stranger would accept.

A deep powerful voice laced with amusement, came out from the darkness under the hood, "Join you half-blood master, that has got to be a good joke. Here I kill all your comrades and you offer me a place by your masters side. I am impressed by your stupidity. " Soon his voice lost all traces of amusement and he became very angry.

"Leave her and I might think about not killing you tonight, enough blood has been spilled for one night."

"Leave her?" asked the deatheater in an amused voice, after a moment looking like he was thinking he replied "No"

Cusetra 

Ginny felt like someone had ripped open her backside, and she felt blood flowing out of it. The deatheater left her, and she fell down on the grass on her knees, blood gushing out of her back.

Everything went in slow motion from that moment, she suddenly noticed that behind the hood two large green eyes were visible, they were more like glowing with power, it looked like someone had put green molten in them, they were terrifying, and she felt pity for the deatheater, but that only lasted a second because she was loosing consciousness, because of the loss of blood in her body.

It seemed that the deatheater behind her was ready to take out a portkey to escape, and the stranger whipped both his arms out of his cloak, and suddenly a powerful blast of lightening escaped from his hands, it was soo powerful, that she could feel the heat from it when it passed over her head.

Just before she fell down completely on the grass, she saw a huge gaping hole in the deatheaters chest behind her. The air smelled of burning flesh, and blood, or mostly death. She could make out the deatheaters eyes from behind his mask, which were large as saucers, as if he was shocked at what had happened.

The last thing she remembered before darkness engulfed her was a pair of arms lifting her from the grass.

Her last thoughts were, _My Dark knight has finally come to rescue me_.

* * *

Authors Notes: I have no excuses, other than the fact that I seem to be having a problem of putting my thoughts on paper, everything seems to be in my head, but whenever I sit down to write, I seem to have a great difficulty in expressing myself. I hope you can bear with me, I will try to update faster.

I have also been reading some of my stats and reviews, and I am thankful for those of you who have send some wonderful reviews, as well as added me to their C2 Communities, Thank you for your support, it really keeps me going. Also I am on the lookout for a beta reader, I know I tend to make a lot of grammatical errors, and i would like someone to review it for me before I publish the chapter here. Anyone out there who can help?

Please Read & Review


End file.
